Hiccup and the Overland Brothers
by DusstytheZommby
Summary: Hiccup is an 16 year old teenager going to Burgess University for art. Life there turns out pretty good for him with meeting new friends and get out out of his shell. And it probably helps when you have three hot, popular triplets called the Overland Brothers fawning over you. But who would be end up choosing or maybe he won't even pick one. (Hijackx3)
1. Chapter 1

University of Burgess was a mixed between a high classed, privileged college to a local one that is very connected to the community. Anyone who works hard and earn good grades and might have a special talent can enter, but there isn't any specific things to do in order to get if you do managed to get in at perhaps the young age of sixteen years old from a nowhere town of Berk it's quite the accomplishment.

Not only was Hiccup Haddock smart, a genius maybe, but he is a excellent artist in all fields of art ranging from hand sketching to painting to clay making. Hiccup wasn't anywhere near being athletic or strong in any sense of the word expect for being strong minded. But he made up for it with his artistic talent and his engineering and even his blacksmithing skills. When Hiccup wasn't at school or spending his free time drawing he would hang out with his close friends or his father's friend, Gobber, at the Forge. Despite his size and his mannerisms Hiccup can be quite confident, very stubborn, and determined as hell. Though no one would of guessed that because the boy was a total wreck on the college's campus. The kid was several hours from home and knew no one in the university or in the whole town of Burgess so it made sense why he was so nervous and shy.

As Hiccup made his way through the crowd of bushing young adults talking amongst themselves, the nerd managed to take a misstep while going down the trips and fall onto his knees. His papers scattered and his drawing pencils flew out all over the tile floor and sadly no one took the time to help the poor boy out who was doing his best to gather his things. He kept cursing to himself on his stupidity of falling like that and could of possibly revealed his prosthetic to everyone and get treated like a weakling or be stared at as a freak. The story how he lost his leg were to only be known from his father and his best friend. Other then that no one else knows about the accident. During his frantic state, Hiccup did not notice one of his sketchbooks were kicked and skidded at a unreachable distance, but thankfully a young, handsome man found it and picked it up. The man looked around and spotted through the crowd who the possible owner of the notebook was and walked to the nerd on his knees.

"Is this yours?" Asked a deep, calming voice as a green, hard cover sketchbook was shoved in front of Hiccup's face. Hiccup looked up, pushing some of his overflowing auburn bangs away from his eyes and fixing his crooked glasses to see who the voice belonged to.

"Y-yes." Stammered Hiccup after he got a good look at the kind stranger who only gave a small chuckle in response to the boy's nervousness.

The man knelt down and helped Hiccup stacked his books and gathering the rest of his things. Hiccup couldn't help, but studied the stranger who looked odd in a way, but in a good way. He had snow white hair, bright blue eyes with a tad bit a white in the irises reminding Hiccup of a snowflake. His skin was also very pale, but it suited him. The stranger wore a blue, zipped jacket, a plain white T-shirt underneath, a tight pair of khakis, and sky blue tennis shoes to match. Hiccup managed to get all his things back into his shoulder bag, but before he could pick it up the stranger heaved it over his shoulder, still holding the sketchbook in his hand.

"Theres no need to do that. I can carry it myself." Hiccup said as he tried to get up end up almost falling again if it wasn't for the stranger who caught him letting out another chuckle.

"You can barely carry yourself. You alright?"

"Yeah." Hiccup did not him to find out about his prosthetic which seems to be acting up after the fall. Hiccup knew he had to get to the nearest bathroom as soon as possible and fix it if possible. _Gosh this is so embarrassing. _"Look I'll be fine. I just need to get to the bathroom, can you tell me where it is?"

"No," the stranger answered sternly "but I can show you where it is."

Hiccup sigh in defeat of this man's persistence which made the man smile knowing he won. So the two began to walk, well sorta, Hiccup actually did more of half walk, half wobble which mean he had to lean on the stranger for support which gotten them a lot of odd stares and whispering murmurs. Mostly from the females.

"Ignore them. They're just jealous."

_Jealous?_, thought Hiccup.

"Anyways I never properly introduced myself. My name is Jack."

"Oh, uh thanks Jack."

"Your welcome, but aren't you going to give me your name."

"My name?"

"Yes the name your parents gave you when you were born. The name people call you if they want your attention."

"Its Hiccup and before you even laugh there is a reason for it."

"I'm not laughing, but it is cute."

_Cute? Please don't say that. _Hiccup pleaded inside his head, with a small blush on his face.

As they continued Hiccup told Jack that where he came from has a big ancestry with vikings and that his village tends to keep a lot of the cultural significance of their heritage with the bizarre names and how their houses looked. Before they even knew it, they were already at the men's restroom which Hiccup prayed that it would be empty.

"Thats interesting Hic."

"Hic? As if my name was strange enough you have to give me a nickname?"

"Sorry, but I do it to all my friends."

_Wait he considers me a friend. But we only met a couple minutes ago._

"Besides if I keep calling you Hiccup I might actually get the hiccups."

"Well I don't see how that could be bad thing. Old folklore says that when someone gets the hiccups it means somewhere someone is talking about them. So you can think of getting them as a good thing."

"Heh, I guess. I didn't know that. You seem very smart and a little too young to be here Hic. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Whoa, sixteen? Thats crazy." Jack then starts bouncing in excitement a bit as if he just remembered something, "I know you now. I'm surprised you haven't been hiccuping because you were the buzz of the school for awhile."

"I-I was. Thats creepy yet flattering."

"Dude your scores are some of the highest this college has ever seen."

"Yeah thats what they said which is why I was able to graduate high school early. When I got the news I more than happy to go to college as lame as that sounds."

"Kind of, but thats okay. I like lame."

Hiccup was unsure whether to take it as a compliment or not. Hiccup stopped worrying about it and peeked into the men's restroom and sees that it is empty. He sighed with relief, but his privacy won't last long. It would be only a matter of time before some people would to come in while Hiccup was missing with his left leg. Jack watched as Hiccup felt hesitant about something.

"You alright Hic?"

"Not really. Can I ask something of you?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Do you mind standing right here and make sure no one else comes in while I am still in there?"

Jack nods accepting the mission he was given. He wanted to question it, but by the way Hiccup spoke and how nervous he seemed, it wouldn't of been better if he didn't ask anything and caused the boy to feel more uncomfortable. Hiccup enters the bathroom with his shoulder, but yet again left his sketchbook in Jack's hand. Hiccup hurried into the bathroom and went to work on his leg. A screw went lose during the fall, but Hiccup screwed it back in easily with the help of his small toolbox. While Hiccup was in there, Jack skimmed through the sketchbook because he likes to be nosey sometimes and he was absolutely amazed by the sketches. They were all of dragons, but they were very unique looking, all seeming to have special abilities or traits. The words around the dragons probably told what they were, but they were written in a unknown language that Jack couldn't translate, but he'll have to guess it was of ancient norse origin since Hiccup talked about that earlier.

Jack would have to look up every now and then to make sure no one was coming. Only a couple guys came by and Jack told them that it was disgusting mess in there and warned them that if they entered they probably wouldn't be able to escape. Most would laugh at comments like that, but when it came from Jack, one of the the most popular guys in school, no one questioned and just went on like it was nothing. It didn't take too long before Hiccup to exit out, able to walk normally again. His forest green eyes spots the sketchbook that is wide open in Jack's hand and freaks out a bit. Hiccup snatches it quickly from Jack's grasp and stuffs it in his shoulder bag.

"It's rude to go through people's things you know."

"I'm sorry. I swore I was only going to look at one page, but they were so cool that I had to keep going."

"Cool? They were just dragons though. Nothing special."

"Nothing special? Man they were fucking awesome. Where are they from?"

"Me. I made them up."

"Thats even more awesome. You have to tell me about it sometime."

"O-okay." Hiccup said, blushing.

Jack smiles at Hiccup who blushed even more.

"Well if you excuse me I got to go. See you around, Hic." Jack said patting Hiccup's forearm as the white haired boy speeds walk past the smaller boy and gets hidden by the crowd despite how he stands out.

Hiccup goes off on his own to his first class which was history. Hiccup either really likes history or can't stand it depending on the subject. He was tired of learning about the World Wars and took more interest in learning about different counties history and wished the class was more like how he wanted. But when Hiccup walked into class he could tell he was wrong based on the type of posters that littered the wall. The class was basically full and the short teen had trouble spotting a seat, but one nice lady waved her hand and pointed to the empty seat next to her. Hiccup looked behind him at first making sure she wasn't gesturing to someone. Hiccup made his way next to the lady and put his stuff down.

"Thanks. My name is Hiccup."

She giggles a bit before saying her name back, moving black hair out of her eyes. "Violet. Nice to meet you Hiccup."

Hiccup wasn't able to say anything in return when the professor spoke up and started writing on the board talking about himself and what the class would be like and all that. Hiccup listened for a bit before he felt like he was going to doze off from boredom. He knows all this stuff already and could already tell this was the perfect class to do homework in and to doodled. So Hiccup turned to a blank page in his sketch book and started to draw random designs throughout the fairly long class. Every now and then him and Violet will passed notes to one another and since they sat right next to each other they weren't caught.

After class finished Violet said goodbye to Hiccup before she made her way to her next class while Hiccup walked around campus for a bit. It was somewhere around 1:30 PM and Hiccup was feeling hungry so his next stop was going to be the cafeteria, if he could find it that is. The campus was bigger than he expected and everything looked the same when you're new. So while Hiccup ventured out on his own Jack sat in his classroom sitting in between two of his besets friends, Rapunzel and Merida. One was a beautiful blonde with a cheerful disposition and loved by the school and genuinely very nice. The other was a feisty red head who was also nice, but not at first impressions though, you have to really get to know the scottish gal to understand her.

Rapunzel was texting her boyfriend, giggling and smiling wide as she read his text, but if any of her two good friends asked if they could read she'll give them a look which meant 'mine your own business'. Jack rolled his eyes playfully before he began to speak with Merida.

"So Merida are you excited for the upcoming archery competition?"

"Ay. I've been practicing aw summer. Wi my skills an hard work I was able to kill a fly from a mile away." Merida said reacting the motions of nocking an imaginary bow and shooting it at nothing in particular. "I hope ya two will be thare. Ay?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thats what I like tae hear. Will Jackson come too?"

"Most likely."

"An DJ?" Merida asked not seeming to want to hear a certain answer.

"I don't know. He may have a gig."

Merida let out a sigh of relief making Jack chuckled. He knows that her and his punk brother don't get along too well. The two are always butting heads with one another over the littlest details. The two didn't hate each other, but their different yet similar personalities always got them into situations where they may be at one another's throat. But normally Merida can be a calm chick until you rile her up because she is very stubborn and just like any other woman once she made up her mind she is not going to change it.

"Hey Jack, Merida, will you guys like to join Flynn and I for lunch?"

"Sure. Is class over already?"

"Not quite. But there is only like half hour left and we have nothing else to do. Plus I am starved."

"For what? Food or Flynn lovin." Merida commented making Rapunzel giggle as she got her stuff together. She pushed the red head lightly as they made their way out of the classroom.

It didn't take long for the three friends to make it to the cafeteria. Flynn stood at the entrance and waved at them as they came closer. Rapunzel gave him a peck on his cheek and they held hands as they entered the busy lunch room. Jack stood in line for Subway while Merida went straight to the Chinese food line and Rapunzel and Flynn went for chicken sandwiches. While Jack stood in line waiting to have his order taken he spots a familiar freckled, auburn haired boy sitting a table by his lonesome reading as he ate. Jack smiles a bit upon seeing the boy, it almost distracted him enough to unable to hear the lunch lady that kept trying to get his attention. If Jack didn't hear he would of probably would of have students cut him in line. Once Jack did get in his order and got his ham and salami on rye he went out looking for his friends. Rapunzel waved at Jack seeing the other three already got their lunches sooner than Jack did. Jack was going to go to them, but he looks back at Hiccup and wondered. The boy didn't seem to mine being alone, but Jack always likes to make new friends and took it upon himself to socialize with the new students. It was something the Overland family did in general.

Jack walked to Hiccup's table and pulled out a chair before sitting down. Hiccup looks up from his book.

"Hello Jack." Hiccup said not really sure if he should be happy to see the man or not. On one hand the guy was friendly and seemed like a pretty cool dude while on the other Hiccup doesn't really communicate well with people like Jack. Not saying Jack was a bad person, but Hiccup's crowd was more of the outcast people not the popular ones.

"Hey Hic. How is your first day going. Making any friends?" Jack asked before he took a bite out of his sandwich, some of the mustard squeezing out on the opposite end as he did so.

"Yes mom. My day has been going well. I've met a couple nice people so far." Hiccup respond with a playfulness to his tone. "You know I saw some people waving at you. You could sit by them if you want."

"Is this a hint that you want to kick me out?"

"Not really. I just don't want you to feel like you have to sit by me because you feel bad."

"I'm not doing this cause I have to. Its because I want to. Besides you promised you'll tell me about your dragons."

Hiccup was going to say something, but three people Hiccup didn't know came by holding trays of food. Hiccup sealed his lips tight.

"Hey guys!" Jack spoke up happily.

"Hey since you sat here we figure we'll join you," said the green eyed girl who then turns to Hiccup "if that is okay with you?"

"Yeah we don't want you to feel like we're trying to invade your table." the handsome burnet said who stood real close to the blonde.

"No, go right ahead. I don't mind." Hiccup rearranged his things so everyone was able to sit down and set their trays down without it feeling crowded. Secretly Hiccup did mind and he felt a bit clammy at the new people. They seemed friendly, but again they were the people Hiccup usually didn't hung out with.

"What is the name of wee boy Jack?"

"Hiccup. He's the new kid with the amazing grades and a fantastic artist."

"J-Jack don't say t-that. Its n-not true."

"Which part?" Flynn asked. "Because I'm leaning towards your name being Hiccup."

Rapunzel elbowed Flynn's ribs lightly.

"No that is my actual name. It's a viking thing that I really don't want to explain right now."

"He's referring to me calling him a fantastic artist. But if you saw his work then you guys would say the same."

"Oh really? That sounds wonderful. I love to draw every now and then, well actually I love to paint, but its kind of the same thing in a way. Maybe one time we can look at each other's works and stuff." Rapunzel said cheerfully. "By the way my name is Rapunzel, this is my boyfriend Flynn. And over there is Merida."

Surprisingly things didn't go down hill after the introduction stage in fact they Hiccup got along great with them. Hiccup was able to relate to Merida who came from a similar village like Hiccup's and she remind him a lot of Astrid, whom he missed dearly. Rapunzel and Hiccup were able to talk about the fine arts and even mentioned about taking their own field trip to the local museum one day. Him and Flynn didn't quite see eye to eye with unable to find a common ground, but the man seemed nice enough and unlike the other jocks Hiccup met, Flynn was respectful and didn't tease Hiccup for being a nerd. The only bad thing about the group is that it prevented him and Jack from talking much because both Rapunzel and Merida were talkative gals that always seem to have something to say. Plus Hiccup would of felt too shy to bring up his dragon pictures and telling them to Jack which he is thankful for that they interrupted that.

Lunch went by fast and they group had to go their separate ways except for Merida and Hiccup who classes were close to each other so they were able to walk off together. But before they were completely away from everyone Jack quickly skid his way to them, holding his cellphone.

"In case I don't get to see you later today I want to know if you had a cellphone number I could maybe have." Jack said not wanting it to sound awkward.

"Sure." Hiccup took Jack's cellphone and started to add his number to Jack's contact list. As Hiccup did so Merida wiggled her eye brows at Jack in a playful manner. Jack was often straight forward, but even this was too straight for him or maybe the exact opposite. Jack shushed her in the same playful way. Hiccup eventually finished and gave Jack back his cellphone.

"I guess just send me a text later so I can save your number." Hiccup said as he was about to leave, but Jack stood right in front of him.

"Hang on I'm going to need a picture of you so I can see all your cute freckles every time you call."

"Excuse me? I-" Hiccup began, but a flash from the cellphone's camera stopped him in mid seance catching a adorable, surprised expression on the teen with a part of Merida's frizzy red locks on the sidelines.

"Perfect. Thanks Hic, bye. Bye Merida." Jack said and jogged off. He didn't go far before getting a text from Merida. He looks down at it and blushes slightly at it.

*On a scale of 1-10 how cute do you think his freckles r?


	2. Chapter 2

School day was finally over after Hiccup's second class which was a short one hour class. Hiccup saw his father's car pull up which wasn't hard to spot since it was a police car so it stood out from the others. Hiccup climbed into the car which was a tight fit due to his father's gigantic biceps though despite how big and strong the man was, he didn't work on the field, but behind the desk as chief of police.

"Hello son, how ye first day?" Stoick asked pulling out and driving along the road.

"It was good dad. I like my classes and I've made new friends today." Hiccup said as he strapped himself in.

"Thats good tae hear son. I was worried about ye."

"I know, I know dad." Hiccup sighed deeply placing a hand on his cheek looking out the window not really wanting to talk to his father, but since it'll be a long drive home he may have no choice. Its not the fact Hiccup doesn't like his father, no, he loved his father very much. Its just they never have anything to talk about. Stoick was into football and wrestling while Hiccup preferred the arts and other quieter hobbies. So most of their family dinners or outings were done in some kind of awkward silence which eventually turned normal and expected. It now became when talking was involved that situations got awkward.

"Ye hungry? I can stop for some fast food if ye like?"

"No thanks. I'm full."

"Fou? I cannae believe that. You're a talking fishbone. But that is fine son."

The rest of the drive home became quite after that. Hiccup resorted to drawing his sketchbook while his father turned on some tunes. If there was one thing the two can agree on that they like is their taste in music. Hiccup can not deny he love himself some good o'l fashioned bagpipes whether it was his heritage showing through or the fact he grew up with it.

Once they made it home Hiccup raced upstairs to his room and set his shoulder bag down on the bed and then plopped right after it. It didn't take long for a black cat to jump onto the bed and crawl all over the boy, meowing like crazy. Hiccup lifted his head and laughed as he flipped onto his back and started to pet his cat.

"Hey Toothless, did you miss me?"

Meow.

"I know buddy. I don't like being away too long either."

Toothless replied by meowing and went to sniff around Hiccup's bag, picking on new smells. Toothless tried to go inside of it, but Hiccup shooed him away. The black cat with pretty green eyes, like Hiccup's, went back to his usual spot on top of a ceiling post and rested there. The cat loved to climb onto high places such as on top of refrigerators or cabinets or roofs. If you were told how much this cat loved to climb and explore, you were have never guessed the cat was missing one of his back left legs. One of the many similarities the two shared together. Hiccup wasn't sure how Toothless lost his leg neither did the people at the animal shelter where Hiccup adopted him from. Hiccup soon just assumed that the cat was born like that because of how natural the cat was at with climbing and running. Plus every time they tried to fit him into his own prosthetic, Toothless would find a new way to 'accidentally' break it. It came tot he point where they just stopped trying.

Hiccup glimpsed into his bag and saw his cellphone was vibrating, so he took it out and saw he had gotten quite a few text from Jack and one from Rapunzel. Rapunzel's text was a simple hi and a smiling face which Hiccup responded with another 'hi' before reading Jack's.

*Hey bud wanting 2 make sure this was actually ur #

*Hope u don't mind I gave ur # out 2 the rest of the gang. Guess I should of asked first huh?

*Did u no u have about 50 freckles on ur face?

Hiccup couldn't help, but laugh at Jack's last text and responded back. After he did so he laid back and closes his eyes not planning on sleeping yet, but he felt comfortable to be home again. Hiccup is deciding whether he wants to stay at home or move into a dorm on campus. Hiccup had one reserved for him because the university was determined to keep Hiccup from going to another school. He would have to pay for the dorm room, but considering he is basically on a scholarship it isn't that bad. Hiccup wouldn't mind living on the campus so he didn't have to take those long drives anymore, but so far away from home both excited and scared him. Its not like he has much at home except for his two member family (3 if you count Gobber) and a few friends. But his father worries since Hiccup is still young and that moving into a big city that Hiccup may get robbed or kidnapped or worse. A reason him and Stoick don't get a long all the time. Hiccup hates being thought as weak or useless. There was a chance Hiccup would of never went to Burgess University due to his father's overprotective nature. Hiccup couldn't blamed the man for being single parent and working at the police force so he knows all about crime rates, but Hiccup assured him he would never ventured out into the city streets by himself and that Burgess was actually one of the safest cities in the country. That still didn't ease Stoick's mind though.

While Hiccup contemplated his issue, Jack Overland got off the bus with his twin brother Jackson Overland. The only way you are able to tell the difference between the two is their hair and eye color and skin complexion. Jackson had a chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes and his skin wasn't tanned, but it seemed that way when compares to Jack's pale skin tone. The two brothers made their way to their apartment complex after their day of school finished. They entered the main lobby and took the stairwell to the 12th floor which is where their room was.

"I didn't see you all day. Where were you? Trying to hide from me little bro?" Jackson asked, ruffing Jack's white hair.

"Just because you were born 15 minutes before I was doesn't make you older."

"It makes me 15 minutes older which is good enough. Anyways answer my freaking question."

"I was in class and stuff. Hanging out with my usual friends. You were the one hiding in the auditorium all day. God with how much time you spend in there you might as well live there."

"I'm sure you'll like that, huh?"

"Hell yeah. DJ and I will turn your room into a rad play room."

"Go ahead. I wouldn't mind moving out so I don't have to deal with your guy's shit anymore."

The two brothers continued to joked as they made their way to their room, 12D. Jackson used his key to unlock the door and they made their way inside the nice look apartment room. It had a small kitchen connecting to the living room. There was three bedrooms for each of the Overland brothers, but only one bathroom which caused a lot of fights between the three in the early mornings or late at night when they all had a place to go to. Their apartment room also had a patin that was decent sized, not big enough for barbecues, but a good size they could all sit out there and have drinks. Jack made his way straight to the kitchen and searched the fridge for anything to eat. Jackson sat on the couch and turned on the T.V, relaxing as he surfed through the channels. Jack heated himself some leftover pepperoni pizza and had a can of coke to go with it before he sat next to Jackson.

"Don't make a mess now."

"Shut up!" Jack said with a full mouth of cheese and peppery goodness.

A sound a toilet flushing signaled the boys that who is considered to be the oldest of the three Overland brothers was exiting out of the bathroom. DJ was scratching his side, his black tank lifted as he did so, as hopped over the couch between the other two.

With all three brothers sitting side by side you can really see the different in their appearances and their mannerisms. Jack has a casual attire, but it was nice enough that he could go anywhere and it wouldn't feel out of place or over or under dressed. Jack sat indian style so his flimsy paper plate rested on his lap. DJ dyed his hair black, the complete contrast to Jack's hair dye, and he wore yellow contact lenses. Unlike DJ Jack's eye color was actually natural, the only unnatural part was the contact lens detailing from the white streaks. DJ's body was covered in tattoos and piercings and he wore a black tank and baggy black jeans. He looked like the typical bad boy and acted like one too which his arms resting behind his brother's heads and his feet up on the table. Like Merida if you get past his hard outer shell you can actually get to know a nice guy, but most people would to prefer to keep a safe distance from him. Lastly Jackson sat with his legs crossed, one arm resting on his lap and the other on the arm rest. Jackson tends to wear buttoned up vest over collar shirts and stripped pants looking as if he was an englishman. Sometimes he'll tricked people into thinking he was actually english by faking british accent with his talented acting skills he would show off so much. The Overland brothers complemented one another very nicely with their various personalty traits which made sure their lives never grew boring.

A hour later Jack's cellphone starts buzzing, telling him he got a text message. He was happy to see it was from Hiccup who responded to his text, more specifically the last one.

*Did you really count my freckles or are you bullshitting me?

Jack was happy he wasn't sipping his coke then or he would of spitted it out. Jack replied to the text message.

*Maybe. Its hard to tell from a pic. u should let me count them straight off ur face.

It didn't take long for for Hiccup to replied.

*Try and I'll snap your fingers off.

*Is that a threat or a promise? ;)

* =/ I hate you.

*Hate that you love me so much?

*Please tell me you do this to everyone else.

Jack chuckled which caught Jackson's attention. He sat up and snuck behind the couch and peeked over Jack's shoulder. Jackson couldn't tell who Jack was texting, but using his clever deceptive skills he can figure out it wasn't anyone he knew, or at least knew well. Jackson never seen Jack's face lit up so much when texting so he was really curious who his brother could be texting at this time of night. When Jack glanced at the TV screen watching a funny moment on Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia which gave Jackson the chance to take Jack's phone.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as he chased Jackson around the room. During the chase Jackson found the picture of Hiccup and Jackson couldn't help, but smile.

"Who is this? Hiccup?" Jackson asked returning the cellphone to a unhappy Jack.

"It's a new friend I've made today. He is the sixteen year old who is going here on I think a full scholarship."

DJ whistled knowing that is quiet impressive for anyone whether you were sixteen or not.

"Cool. I like to meet him soon." Jackson commented.

"If I let you."

"Oh someone is getting possessive." Jackson taunted.

Except for DJ whistling, he didn't interfere much with the rest of their conversation and just watched his show while the two chatted before ending up play fighting like two puppies. They clung to each other and ended up rolling over the couch which got DJ in on the fight and all three of the Overland brothers had a good wrestle like they did back in the day when they were younger. The couch cushions were all messed up and the decorative pillows were used a weapons in their wrestle. Watching this display, you could tell how close they really were. Eventually DJ broke it up.

"Alright its getting late and you two have things to do early tomorrow."

"Awww" Jackson and Jack said in unison.

Jackson stood up and straighten his clothes. "He's right. I have to work tomorrow. The morning crowd is always the worse."

Jack stretched out his back making a nice cracking noise and Jackson made his way to the bathroom to take a room temperature shower. Jack went to his room and jumped onto his bed after saying goodnight to DJ and Jackson. Jack sent a goodnight text to Hiccup and let out a big yawn. He switched to Merida's text which he never responded to. Jack thought about it and finally sent Merida a proper response.

*10, no doubt. Hell add another 0 2 that 10.

Jack then shut off his cellphone and changed into his sleepy clothes which is a light blue T-shirt, and red plaided pajama bottoms and laid in bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

* Thank you for the favorites and follows =)

* If you get the chance please review and tell me how to improve, or corrections I might need to edit, or if anyone has any ideas to add

* * *

The next morning DJ slept in whilst Jack and Jackson got ready and headed out the door. They were together until they exited the apartment building. Jack headed to the university and Jackson went in the polar direction towards a small coffee shop which is popular among the folks despite there being a couple Starbucks nearby. Though coffee shops and similar stores get really good business when surrounded by so many places of work and a university not too far. Jackson walked down the sidewalk through the busy bundle of people all doing various tasks such as talking on their phones or carrying shopping bags. Jackson likes the city. The traffic and the constant sirens can be annoying, but he was always interested in the urban life. One day he would love nothing more than to move to New York and maybe get a chance to be in a broadway musical. Though it isn't his true dream. Jackson couldn't help but smile at passing children or babies. Two of them being ones he recognized.

"Jackson!" screamed a overjoyed nine year old boy who ran up to Jackson's leg and hugged it. The mother of said boy came into sight holding a little girl in her arms while her free hand rested on her beating heart.

"Jamie!" Jackson shouted back with as much enthusiasm, petting the boy's hair.

"Jamie I told you to stop running off!" Ms. Bennett scolded Jamie who just pouted.

"Hello there Ms. Bennett and Sophie." Jackson tickled Sophie's cheek as he said her name. She giggled and reached her arms out to him which Ms. Bennett was more than glad to hand her over to Jackson. The kids knew Jackson very well considering he was their babysitter whenever Ms. Bennett went on long business meetings. Jackson bounces Sophie lightly on his hip while he and Ms. Bennett spoke. Jamie was spinning in circles around them feeling bored with all the talking he could care less about.

"Jackson this Friday night, I'm going to have to work late. Is there anyway you can babysit?" Ms. Bennett said with her eyes pleading desperately. After the divorce of her husband and having to take care of two rumbustious children left the woman with not much. They had a nice house and lived decently, but lately it been hard for her to get other baby sitters whether they wanted to be paid too much or didn't work well with the kids. Jackson was the only guy who was willing to watch over the kids for a home cook meal and the kids loved him.

"Sure Ms. B, I am free that night. I'll be more than happy to watch over them." He said smiling at Sophie who shouted 'yay' over and over again. She absolutely adored him.

Jackson eventually handed Sophie back into Ms. Bennett's arms and waved goodbye to them as he crossed the street. Jackson and a group of people waited for the crosswalk sign to change and as he did so he heard a voice off in the distance. It sounded young, but not young enough to be Jamie.

"Jack? Jack!"

Jackson spun around and sees short teenager, skin covered in freckles and bright, vibrant green eyes piercing through a pair of thick rimmed glasses and bangs over hanging the top half of his head. Jackson instantly knew who this person.

"Jack is that you? It can't be your hair and eyes are different."

"I'm sorry ya got the wrong man. I don't know who ya are talking about." Jackson spoke, with a thick cockney accent.

"Oh, well you look like someone I knew. Strangely familiar to him actually." Hiccup didn't trust this person. He knows Jack is trickster, but he wouldn't think the man would just change his hair and eye color for a prank. Hiccup eyed Jackson who couldn't keep his laughter anymore.

"Sorry, sorry. My name is Jackson Overland. I am Jack's brother." Jackson said with a large smile on his face as he held his hand out to Hiccup.

"Hiccup Haddock." He said ignoring Jackson's innovation for a handshake, not looking too thrilled at the joke.

"Oh, I know."

The crosswalk sigh changed and the people started to cross the street as quickly as possibly before it reverted back.

"Did Jack not mention he had brothers?"

"No, he did. He just didn't say he had twin brothers."

"Triplets, actually. But anyways I am sorry again for trying to trick you back there. I couldn't resist."

"Please tell me I am not the only one you do that too."

Jackson said nothing, but gave a smug smile to Hiccup as he held the door open for the teenager and then followed him inside. Jackson hung up his coat on the hanger next to the door and Hiccup stood in line. Hiccup expected Jackson to stand by him, but was shocked with Jackson kept walking right on by him and went behind the counter of the coffee shop and tied on his apron with his name tag pinned to it. Jackson took orders as soon as he stepped up to the cash register until he eventually got Hiccup who stood by the counter. Jackson leaned over real close to Hiccup with the same smile planted on his pretty face.

"What can I get for you sugar?" Jackson perhaps flirted as he rested his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I'll just have a coffee. No cream and definitely no sugar."

Jackson laughed as he told Hiccup what he owed who already had the exact change out as if Hiccup had ordered from here before and memorized the amount. Jackson then took out a solo styrofoam cup, made just for hot drinks, and a black sharpie.

"Can I get your name?"

"Really?" Hiccuped sighed. "Hiccup. H-I-C-C-U-P."

Jackson wrote on the cup and went to work on the coffee and Hiccup stood off to the side so the next customer could get their order in. Since Hiccup had just gotten a plain coffee and not a fancy drink special, he had received his rather fast. As Hiccup slipped on the cardboard sleeve onto the hot cup (LOL hotcup) he spotted what Jackson wrote in a intricate cursive writing which read '_SUGAR_'. Hiccup made a face at a smiling Jackson who was adding whip cream to someone's mocha. Hiccup took a seat a two seater booth and cracked open the same book he was reading yesterday as he waited for his coffee to cool down. Even though the coffee shop was very busy and kind of packed, it stayed quiet enough that Hiccup was able to read in peace without any disturbances. Hiccup kept on reading and listening to the smooth jazz music that played in the coffee shop not paying attention to the time since his first class didn't start until around 2, so Hiccup had plenty of time to spare to fool around. The teen viking lost tracked of time and didn't even realize that a certain boy was on his break and was sitting across a unaware viking. Jackson patiently for Hiccup to put down his book to sip his coffee. When Hiccup spotted Jackson sitting across from him, he jumped a bit in fright with coffee in hand. Jackson covered the top so that the coffee that spilled out of the opening of the lid didn't splashed onto the younger lad, but instead burned his palm. Jackson grimaced and pulled his hand away with a low hiss. Hiccup only shook his head.

"You little shit." Hiccup dragged the older gentleman to the bathroom and damped a paper towel in cold water and dabbed the red mark on Jackson's palm. He hoped by looking down and that his bangs would cover the small blush on his cheeks as he was thinking about how he was touching his hand and how warmer it felt compared to Jack's. "You are aware this is all your fault? I hope you get a scar"

Jackson let out a chuckle, "Yeah I guess I'll deserve it after I sacrificed my hand so you wouldn't get hurt when I was just trying to visit you during my short break."

Hiccup wrapped a dry paper towel around the wet one on Jackson's palm, shaking his head slightly.

"There, it shouldn't scar. It didn't look that bad."

"I thought so. You get use to it when you are a barista, but I appreciate it. Thanks sugar."

Hiccup ignored him, leaving the restroom with Jackson back to their booth.

"I'm getting myself some lunch. Want to come with me sugar?"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Mmm, not going to happen. Now come on."

Hiccup bit his bottom lip in the cutest way as he thought about it. _I would love to explore this city and doing it with someone who knows his way around would be rather nice than wondering aimlessly, even if he does keep calling me sugar. _Hiccup put his book into his shoulder bag and grabbed it and his coffee. Jackson smiled holding his arm out to Hiccup who cocked a eyebrow at him and just walked outside without the burnet. So instead of sitting in the coffee shop all alone Hiccup went on a tour of the city with Jackson seeing some of the sights and getting to know about the area.

It wasn't a long tour and Jackson took him to a local fast food joint which they had to eat pretty fast so Jackson could get back to work on time, but Hiccup still had a good time nonetheless. Jackson was silly like Jack is, but later on as Hiccup got to know him more he soon found out Jackson was a lot more gentler than Jack and seem more like his type. The way Jackson spoke about the city was almost poetic in way and one could sense the passion in his voice as he spoke. He also had a similar type of humor to Hiccup's with snark aleck remarks and retorts.

By the end of the tour when they returned back to the coffee shop, with happy smiles, laughter, and Hiccup's arm around Jackson's. Though it was just a simple outing, to an outsider's perspective it seemed like the boys just finished a date. And, maybe, later on they would consider it one as well.

Hiccup then thanked Jackson for the tour and left the boy to his work. Course not until Jackson got Hiccup's number as well and took his own photo of Hiccup who smiled, holding the now empty styrofoam coffee cup in his hand, because he was actually prepared for it cause Jackson asked, unlike Jack who just flashed right away. Afterwards Hiccup left the coffee shop while Jackson watched before looking down at the picture he took with his phone.

Hiccup made his way to the college campus without any trouble at all. When he got there it didn't take long for him to be called out by a familiar scottish accent and high pitched one. Hiccup sees Rapunzel and Merida walking up to him.

"Good day ladies. You two doing well?"

"Oh yes, thank you Hiccup." Rapunzel said as she strolled her way up the stairs to the entrance with the other two by her side.

"Ye better put that book down laddie or ye'll be trampled." Merida comment to the boy who was readying as he walked, but he paid to mine to her comment. Of course now that Merida had brought it up Hiccup just had to trip over his own feet, but was caught before hitting the ground by no other than Jack.

"Man your second day here and you were about to kiss the floor again."

"I bet I know who he wishes the laddie rather kissed." Merida whispered to Rapunzel who hid her smiled behind her hand.

Jack helped Hiccup back on his feet and after the boy got his bearings straight he was able to notice the hockey uniform Jack wore. It was blue, white, and green and had a picture of a halo and angel wings on it.

_That'll explain why he feels so cold. _"I didn't know the BU had a hockey team."

"Yep," Jack said looking down at his jersey, "the Guardians. Going to be one of the best team in the league."

"Sorry tae break it tae ye frosty, but the Guardians haven't made it in the big leagues for years."

"Well I step up my A game so don't count us out just yet before it even starts. Our team has been practicing really hard. Besides I'm going to have my lucky charm with me." Jack said as he pointed at Hiccup.

"You just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said with a faint blush, "What make me your lucky charm anyways?"

Jack wrapped a arm around Hiccup as he explained yesterday events.

"Well after I helped you yesterday a teacher came up to me and acknowledged my good deeds and gave me a delicious candy bar. Then by sitting you at lunch I found a 5 dollar bill on the floor. Not to mention your tid bit on hiccup facts helped me break the ice with someone."

"Well I am so happy to hear that." Hiccup sarcastically remarked, ducking under Jack's arm so he wasn't be held so closely to the attractive man.

"So will to be at our first game?" Jack asked, his eyes pleading for him to say 'yes'.

"Yeah, I'll try. Text me the date and time and I'll do my best." Hiccup said unable to fully say no to those puppy dog eyes. In reality Hiccup didn't really want to go a noisy game about a violent sport. But after all the kind things Jack has done for Hiccup he couldn't just flat out say no. Hiccup could only hope his father will not give him a ride since his father doesn't want Hiccup to stay any longer away from Berk than he has to.

"You two girls going to be there?"

"Ye promise tae go tae mine so aye, I'll be thare."

"You bet."

Jack pumped his arm in a cheering motion real quick.

"So anyway where you guys going?"

"Over to the Science building for my boring chemistry class." Rapunzel groaned and she doesn't usually complain about much, but you can tell she has no interest in science at all, but has to take it in order to get her credits.

"I'm heading tae class 302."

"First I'm going to room 111 then I have to make my way to the Fine Arts building."

"Oh! I'm going there next. I'll do my best to meet you after class and we can walk there together." Rapunzel squeaked.

"Well how about I walk with you Hiccup to your class now. I have to go over there anyways." Jack said not really giving a actual reason, but no one really cared. Though Rapunzel and Merida let out little snickers as they walked off.

"So Jack you never really told me much about yourself yesterday."

"I didn't? That is unlike me. Well as you know I have two other brothers and a younger sister who doesn't live around here sadly. She is back with North. When I am not playing hockey, I am playing video games for the internet."

"Oh like Pewdiepie and Cryoatic?" Hiccup asked getting interested. He doesn't really play much video games himself, but him and Fishlegs, a friend back at Berk, would spend their weekends watching all kinds of Let's Players on Youtube.

"Heh, yeah, but I don't have nearly as many subscribers." Jack said, humbly.

"What games do you play?"

"My channel doesn't really have a specific genre. I like to play horror games or platformers or a few first person shooters."

"What is your channel name?"

"I have to text it to you. Why?"

"I don't know." Hiccup said with a half smile and shrug. "What else can you tell me about yourself, Jack?"

"Well favorite season is winter."

"I wouldn't of guessed that by looking at you." Hiccup said as he referred to Jack's unique outward appearance. "You could embody Jokul Frosti if you wanted to."

"Whose that?"

"Jokul Frosti? He is a ancient Norse myth. Said to be the spirit of winter and is the creator of snow and ice. Some legends say he is a villain at least that is how some people in Berk perceive him considering it snows nine months there and hails the other three."

"A villain? How can snow and ice be bad. Well actually forget I said that. But in all seriousness when everything is white and the trees are covered in ice and when the sun shines on frozen branches. Its takes my breath away. And the frost you may see on people's windshields, its like nothing you ever seen before. I mean they are these amazing fern like designs that just appeared out of nowhere seemly."

Hiccup couldn't help, but smile as the way Jack described winter. It was like how Jackson talked about the city. Which reminded Hiccup that he wanted to mention to Jack that he met his twin, but a couple guys who wore the same hockey uniform came by and swept Jack away. Jack gave a apologetic smile as he shoved away from the nerd. Hiccup shrugged and went to his class which was practically right there anyways so they would of had to separate anyways.

Hiccup's math class was going to more interesting than his past classes thats for sure and will prove a challenge to the small genius, but he still probably won't like it much. Hiccup actually paid attention as the professor spoke and took some notes already understanding the new information he was hearing. When the class was finished Hiccup like the other students and was happy to get out of class. He might not care if it wasn't for the fact he had Drawing 101 next which excited Hiccup. The teen exited the classroom and spotted Rapunzel off in the distance heading his way as he did so.

"Hey you said you were going to be here and what you know. But wouldn't your boyfriend be mad you'll be walking with another guy to class?"

"Not at all." Rapunzel said, shaking her head. "Flynn isn't like that anymore. So don't worry he's not going to beat you." she whispered the last bit in a joking way. Hiccup didn't think he would, but the fact she brought it up scared the nerd a little. They said nothing else on the subject as they made their way to the Fine Arts building.

"So Rapunzel is the art program here any good? I heard it had some really good ones, but I figured I'll ask someone who is actually in it."

"Well I haven't dove into your type of art, but I can at least tell you the painting and music classes I took are great. I'm sure your drawing classes would be too. But remember if you don't like your classes you can always drop out and get a new one."

Hiccup nodded as the two finally got to the Fine Arts building which stood out because unlike the other buildings near by because it look less like a college building, but a warehouse. Some of the windows were busted and it seemed very old and rickety. A harsh wind and the building would most likely topple over, but when they went inside Hiccup's mouth gaped open. The interior was nothing like the exterior, the walls and floor were full of color of more than just the ones on the rainbow. Sculptures and paintings and various other people's art work were hung or spread through out. The whole environment felt like one Hiccup could get use to and would actually enjoy. Everyone he could see at the moment seem to actually want to be here and not taking a art class for a easy grade unlike back in high school. Some art students were carrying large sketchbooks or profiles and what not. Others were dancing to some dub step and goofing off. Rapunzel went straight to her dance class which was on the first floor while Hiccup had to go to the third floor for his class. He didn't mind though, the stairwell was also filled with amazing things and he felt pleased looking on other's peoples work and feeling intimidated at some he thought were extremely good.

Hiccup entered his art class and saw a short (same about Hiccup's height), pudgy man with golden like hair and wearing a plain white collar shirt and khakis. The man saw Hiccup and waved at the boy before pointing behind him to the other students. Hiccup made his way to the others and sat himself on a lone stool, pulling out a new spiraled sketchpad just made for this class and his drawing pencil set that was gifted to him as a friend. The confident nerd started a conversation with one of the girls in the class to help pass the time since he had arrived early which he felt relieved he wasn't the only person who does that. Once class has officially started, the professor rang a small bell and pointed to the chalkboard which read 'Mr. Sanderson' in beautiful lettering. He then pointed to the things underneath which said 'Welcome to Drawing 101'. Hiccup tilted his head in curiosity and the girl he was previously speaking with whispered to him.

"He's mute in case you're wondering. Don't worry though I had him before. He is one of the most expressive and communicative art professors here." she stated.

The young teen faced the front again and saw as Mr. Sanderson set up a powerpoint which had various slides on what the credentials for the class was and what they'll need and what will be expected of them and whatnot. There was a slide explaining what they'll do and learn and examples of past student's work. The last slide had a picture of Mr. Sanderson with thumbs up, which made the students laughed happily, and said below the pic 'Hope you enjoy'. The powerpoint finished and Mr. Sanderson shuts off the projector and then makes his way to the board and to Hiccup's mind it kind of like he floated his way to the blackboard and erased the words already on it to write.

'Go ahead and free draw'

The students cracked open their sketchbooks and began to draw. Green eyes tried not to peek at his classmates stuff wanting to appear too eager or nosy. Though once Mr. Sanderson put on some music which was soft rock, Hiccup stopped trying to spy on the people near him and started to draw getting lost in his all mind. He wasn't aware what he was really drawing. He wasn't aware Mr. Sanderson came around the class to see what his students are drawing to review some of their work and possibly them some helpful critique. By the time Mr. Sanderson made his way to Hiccup, the teen was able to actually look at his drawing which seem to be some kind of version of Jokul Frosti which bears a small resemblance to certain someone.

Mr. Sanderson gestured to Hiccup's work and did some hand movements which Hiccup couldn't quite understand at first, but soon figured out that the professor wanted him to explain his drawing.

"I..I'm not sure what I drew. I think its of Jokul Frosti, a norse myth that brought winter."

Mr. Sanderson nodded in interest before he reached his hands out asking if he could see Hiccup's pencil and sketchpad. Mr. Sanderson wrote on it and did some few things before handing it back to Hiccup. There was a smiley face in the top right corner and the professor seemed to have drawn lightly over Hiccup's drawing on the correct anatomy. To the left of the drawing was a small paragraph written in easily to read lettering.

'Very nice, Mr. Haddock. I like how its different from the norm and I like the creativity. You seem to have a wonderful understand of movement of clothing and the male facial bone structure, but the rest of the body could use some work. I am positive with more practice you'll be extraordinary. Though you will have to do that outside of class, because I am afraid we won't be working with people in 101, just still life.'

Hiccup read Mr. Sanderson's comment and felt proud. He had a strong feeling he was going to like this professor compared to his past art teachers. The shorter, older man seem to connect to the students. Hiccup watched as the professor communicated with the students like he did with him before the viking boy returned to his drawing and redrew the anatomy closer to Mr. Sanderson's guidelines. Hiccup felt kind of strange as he was working on the crotch area not really sure what do to about it. Its not like the auburn haired teen had a problem with drawing males and their private parts, but considering it look like Jack. Hiccup didn't want to be perverted and made the junk too large, but if he would to make it too small then the white hair boy could see it and feel offended. Hiccup blushed at the idea of Jack seeing the drawing and then felt sadden that the older boy would be creeped out and will never speak to him again along with his newfound friends and even Jackson. Hiccup told himself he'll make sure no one, but him will see this picture.


	4. Chapter 4

* Thanks so much for the continuous reviews, favs, and follows. Things like that really help motivate.

*Someone asked what DJ stood for and its short for 'Dark Jack", but in terms of the story it really doesn't stand for anything.

* Also DJ will be showing up soon, but first I want to flesh out the relationship between Jack and Jackson before I add the third to the mix

* I want to mention that I had chapters written beforehand, so now I won't be updating as fast as usual since now I have to write new ones and with college going on, and it might interfere with updates every now and then

* * *

Jackson was sitting in the cafeteria with his best friend, Anna, a pretty, ginger girl with big, bright blue eyes. They were reviewing packet full of bits and pieces of a script for the first play of the semester, trying to choose which part they want to be. It was the classic Romeo and Juliet which is Jackson's favorite play after Hamlet. Anna sipped her drink as she read the lines for Juliet. Both her and Jackson already made up their mind they were going for those parts no matter what.

"Gosh going to have to remember and recite every single line of this dang play is going to make me brains dead." Anna joked.

"Why then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first created; O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!" Jackson proclaimed making Anna giggle more.

"Jackson, what you doing you dork?"

"Quoting my favorite writer, of course. Fun fact that line isn't even in the packet."

"No way you show-off!"

"Act one, scene one."

"Get out of here." Anna once again joked as she lightly whacked Jackson with her bundled up packet. Jackson only defense was trailing his arms about in attempts to block Anna's attacks. Eventually she stopped to take a bite of her food.

"Man I wonder who is going to be this year's director. You know I would gladly give up my part as Romeo to be the director."

"Assuming you will get the part?"

"Dost milady doubt thy?"

"Of course not milord. All thy am suggesting is that one shouldn't be too hubris of their own talents."

"Thou pains thy in a place thy did not know could be hurt."

"Cry thy a river peasant."

The two laughed together when Jack stepped into the scene.

"You two seem to be having so much fun and without me too."

"Greetings brother Jack. Care to sit with thy and milady as we feast?"

"Yes feast hither with us on ye fine evening."

"Oh dear lord." Jack smirked as he settled next to Jackson. "So when you two decided to come back to modern days and talk like normal people, I would wouldn't mind asking you guys something?"

Jackson imitated weird sounds from his mouth sounding like the Doctor's TARDIS and went from being on the left of Jack to the right, the noise getting louder as he made his way around Jack. Jackson finished plopping himself onto the chair on the other side of Jack, his lips in a flat line with a slight curve at the edges.

"You done?"

Jackson nods.

"Okay well you both know Mr. Black hates me, right?"

Jackson and Anna nodded in unison.

"Well he is my next class coming up and I know before I even step into that class, before I do anything, that man is going to fail me."

"Jack, you may not be his favorite student, but he isn't a unfair man." Anna told Jack.

"Dude fucking gave me detention for a 'dirty look'. I say he is just jealous because he isn't nearly as pretty as me. I know he is pissed at me today for when I accidentally bumped into him and made him spill some of his coffee. He probably thinks I did it on purpose."

"So what are you thinking of dropping it?"

"Well I can't. His class is important to my credits and he is the only person who teaches it. I really don't want to go to his class today, but if word goes out to DJ or North that I skipped then they will kill me."

"Listen Jack, if you would to skip Mr. Black isn't going to call North and I promise not to say a word to either of them." Jackson assured his brother, placing a arm on his shoulder. Jack gave Jackson his signature smile that often made ladies swoon. "Oh, that reminds me."

Jackson held his cellphone out to Jack, showing him the picture he took of Hiccup earlier this morning. Jack didn't show it on his face, but he did felt sad to see Hiccup smiling so freely with Jackson, but he hasn't yet seen that smile yet despite knowing him longer. Yes he made Hiccup smile, but it wasn't nearly as beautiful and care free as the one in the picture.

"Guess who I met this morning on my way to work." Jackson gave Jack the cellphone and let the man closer to inspect it.

"Was he freaked when he saw you?"

"Yeah he was. He said you didn't tell him you were a part of triplets. Whats up with that? You ashamed of us bro?"

"Never." Jack said, handing Jackson back his cellphone. "I just been around you weirdoes so long I forgot we were looked so much alike."

"Kind of. Everyone knows I am the better looking one of the three."

"I beg to differ."

The two Overland brothers kid one another before Anna sat up saying she had to leave. Jackson said goodbye to Jack and followed her. Jack didn't get anything to eat from any at the food court, but instead went into the college's market and bought himself an energy drink and a bag of chips. In line to pay for his items, Jack checked his cellphone to see a couple messages from his friends, but none were from Hiccup. Jack sent him his Youtube account name and wondered if Hiccup actually even cared or was just trying to be nice. Jack ignored that thought and paid for his items at the register and started to walk off, no where in particular. Jack was still debating in his mind whether to go to Mr. Black's class or not.

Jack was too lost into his thoughts to even notice a freckled teen was walking right beside him. Hiccup waved a hand in front of Jack's eye and called out his name softly. Jack was launched out of his thoughts and smiled down at the boy.

"Oh good you're still here with us. You worried me there frosty."

"Frosty? Is that what you are going to be calling me?"

"Yeah. You call me Hic so I'll call you frosty. I think it fits."

"I like it. Does that nickname come with ice powers?"

"Apologies, I gave them to somebody else."

Jack snickers, "Smart aleck. So I talked with Jackson not too long ago, he told me you two met."

"Indeed. I was going to tell you, but a couple of meatheads stole you and being the strong viking I am, I just walked away and pretended I didn't see anything."

Jack laughs along with Hiccup.

"Sorry about that. They kind of forget that hockey isn't always on my mind 24/7 and I do have a life too."

"Like playing video games for the entertainment of strangers?"

"What else would I do in my free time?"

Hiccup shrugs.

"I got to go. My dad won't be happy if I am not waiting for him outside. He'll think something bad happened to me."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Maybe." Hiccup said as he stood by the exit to outdoors. "Also check your comments when you get the chance. You might of gotten yourself a new subscriber." Hiccup smiled nicely for a second, but it warmed Jack's heart to see the smile that he gave to Jackson was also given to him.

Jack saw Hiccup leave before he went to his cellphone and connected to the internet and got onto his Youtube account, Mr. Snowflake. Jack saw he got a few subscribers, but one caught his eye and the name was RiderofBerk and Jack instantly knew who it was. Jack searched through his new comments and spotted the one that Hiccup wrote.

'Pretty funny, frosty. I like the face cam. I can see some freckles on you and I wonder how many you have. Maybe next time you'll let your adoring fans count.'

Jack couldn't help, but smile to himself. The quick meeting he had with Hiccup and that one comment made his day and allowed Jack to feel calm enough to go to Mr. Black's class. Though like the white hair young adult predicted, Mr. Black seemed displeased with him and Jack knew that this was going to be a long two hour class. Luckily Mr. Black didn't say anything to Jack during class and just focused on talking about the syllabus and went on with the lecture. Jack felt a tap on his shoulder and when Mr. Black has his back turned to the students, Jack faced the mystery person. Jack couldn't help, but smile at the face he wasn't sure how he could of missed it.

"Guy!" Jack happily whispered, "Thank god you are in here with me. I wouldn't know what I do without any friends."

"Aw, does someone need protection from the big, bad professor?" Guy said a a mocking baby voice to Jack.

Jack shook his head before he faced back to the front right in time when Mr. Black turned to the class. He was talking about textbooks the students would need for the class and Jack wondered if anyone would actually buy the books. Jack usually doesn't buy them only because they are way too expensive regularly not to mention they are barely ever used. Usually a professor will recommend a textbook for class just for one page which could of easily been printed on a piece of paper and handed out to the class, instead forcing them to buy something that cost way too much for a poor student's salary. Mr. Black kept going on about the importance of the textbook is to their studies, turning to the board to write things down and back to the students so whenever Mr. Black's back wasn't facing them, both Jack and Guy talked to one another.

Class ended and Jack quickly sped out of the class, not even waiting for Guy, in a big mess of students so Mr. Black couldn't catch him. Once Jack was in the safety of the hallways he waited for Guy to catch up to him. Again he didn't know how he couldn't spot this messy haired, caveman look alike. Though Guy must of not noticed him either at first unless he just didn't say anything not wanting to bring attention to him, knowing Mr. Black doesn't favor Jack too much. Him and Jack didn't have much time to talk because Jack had to go and make a fast dash to the bus stop. His last class ran too close to the bus time which is his only way home, or the most reliable way home. Jack just hope Mr. Black wouldn't hold the class longer than he should or Jack may not be able to make it on time. He met his brother, Jackson, at the bus stop who waited for him by the bus's open doors so they could board together, using their BU ID as payment for their ride.

The two sat in their seats in silence for a bit. Jackson seems to be texting someone and Jack look out of the corner of his eye to see it was Hiccup. He also peered at some of their text messages and felt relieved they were similar when he and Hiccup text. Jack focused on his cellphone and was texting some of his friends on the hockey team. Jackson eyes haven't left his phone all throughout the bus ride as he and Hiccup kept texting back and forth.

*Am I going to see you tomorrow too?

Jackson texted Hiccup, wondering if the boy will visit the coffee shop again now that he knows the tall burnet will be there

*Are you going to be working? Because your next answer can depend whether I go or not

*Why yes I am and you should go there too. I heard the person who works there is a real cutie

*The chick with the blonde and pink hair? I guess she is okay if you like that sorta thing

Jackson couldn't help, but snicker at Hiccup's remark.

*Oh come on she is a nice gal. If you're interested I might be able to give your her number

*No thank you. She has too many facial piercings for my taste

*Don't let DJ hear you say that

*Is DJ your punk brother that you keep telling me about?

*Yeah. But I guess its okay.I doubt he'll be interested in talking fishbones

Hiccup laughed before sending a witty reply back at Jackson. He petted a sleeping Toothless at his side since Hiccup was on his laptop going through some of Jack's videos in between text messages with him and Jackson. Hiccup believes Jack under sells himself, the boy is a natural and oozes a friendly demeanor and charisma which is no wonder why he has around hundred thousand subscribers. Strange that he could barely stand people like Jack, but mostly because they were all fake unlike Jack who seems like the genuine article. Jack doesn't seem to be nice to Hiccup or talk to him or help him out of pity, but a true feeling of wanting to befriend the young teen. The auburn haired boy pauses the video he was currently watching, since he was too lost in his thoughts to watch it anyways, and closed his laptop.

Hiccup then reached into his book bag and pulled out his spiral sketchpad and flipped through the drawing he did basically of Jack as his rendition of Jokul Frosti. Hiccup blushed thinking that he did pretty damn good at capturing Jack's essence and handsomeness in his drawing, though its not like he could really show anyone except for his friends at Berk who will probably never get to meet any of the Overland brothers. He just hoped no one saw his drawing in class and possibly told Jack. He wouldn't know how he'll feel if the other man would treat him a like a creepy stalker and not letting Hiccup explain himself properly. He really thinks he is starting to like Jack a lot even though he barely known the guy. He just feels like he could connect Jack despite the boy being loved by many and very popular and active in the community. Jack has just this inviting smile and a fun personality that made Hiccup felt warm and bubbly inside. And he wish he knew why.

But Hiccup's buzzing head was interrupted by a beep from his phone telling the teen he got a text from Jackson.

*Did I tell you I'm auditioning for Romeo and Juliet?

*No you haven't

*Well I'm going for the part of Rome ,maybe you can try to go for Juliet

"Theres a problem, I'm a guy. Now correct me if I am wrong which I doubt, but isn't Juliet a female?

*Back in the old days the males played all the roles

*My answer is no

*Not even if you may get the chance to kiss me?

Hiccup shook his head as if was trying to shake off his blush that seem to stained his cheeks.

*Buzz off, I'm going to bed

And with that Hiccup turned off his cellphone and put it off to the side with his laptop. Hiccup changed from his oversized hoodie and jeans to his oversized sweat pants and green shirt and laid down in bed. He couldn't shake away Jackson's comment from his head. Hiccup hid his pink tinted, freckled face under the blankets. Him and Jackson got along so well and him and Jackson had so much in common, more so than he does with Jack. But yet again he like the fact him and Jack weren't completely alike. But Jackson doesn't seem as overbearing as Jack was. But then again he liked that Jack seem so interested in Hiccup's stuff. Plus he can't forget how Jack caught him yesterday and was willing to help him pick up his things when no one else would. But Jackson is much more calm and patient. Jackson also gave Hiccup the same feelings that Jack gave him. Hiccups mind was no longer conflicted with whether he should live at home or not, but who he liked more. He hid his face into his pillow mentally calling himself stupid for have this argument in his head.

_As if either of them would be interested in me. Besides I am not suppose to like guys, right? _Hiccup thought as he closed his eyes and tried to busy himself with other things so he could rest easy. The last thing he needs is to dream about Jack or Jackson and furthering his feelings.

Back at the Overlands house Jack and Jackson were home alone while DJ was out doing a concert at a local bar.

Jack was recording a video, feeling a little nervous during it for a bit, not really sure why though. The thought that Hiccup was going to watch it and judge him on it got the young adult flustered a tad. Jack had to remind himself that he was able to talk to Hiccup just fine and there is nothing to worry about. Course maybe it's because he fears he may lose the small, cute nerd to his brother whom he knows is a better match for him. Jack knows he shouldn't feel this way for Hiccup so fast, but he can't help it. Something about the boy just got the white haired male enamored with him.

In the other room Jackson was reciting Romeo's lines several different ways to find out what would be the best for a character like Romeo when he auditioned. Jackson felt very confident he would get the part considering he usually ends up as the male lead in most of the plays due to charisma and natural acting talent. All friends and fellow classmates tell Jackson that he should be a actor, but Jackson doesn't care to join the acting business. He couldn't handle all the paparazzi and pressure of fame. Eventually the burnet felt he needed to rest and laid back on his bed, getting out a notebook and a pen. Jackson began to write onto the story he has been working on for the past months. He would like to turned into a screenplay for a Broadway musical, but Jackson isn't talented in musically unlike DJ. Though he was wrote his mind wandered to an adorable nerd and Jackson stopped writing the continuation of his story, but instead of about Hiccup and all the characteristics he liked about the younger male. So he just stopped and put his notebook away before he got into too deep.

The two Overland brothers soon fell asleep eager for tomorrow and the rest of the semester as well.


	5. Chapter 5

* Again thanks so much for the follows and favorites and they really help motivate

* Sorry this took so long, a lot of college stuff got in the way, I'll try to be a bit faster next time, but I make no promises

* If you spot any grammar issues or spelling errors, don't be afraid to point them out so if I much I can correct

* * *

Jack loudly groaned before slamming his head into the open English book. If there was a subject he hated the least, it definitely had to be to English and not because it was taught by the teacher he couldn't stand or the fact he already have a three page essay to turn in. Jack couldn't stand writing or reading much compared to his brother, Jackson, who spends hours upon hours doing such things. The reason being is that Jack's brain is so easily distracted to do this assessment by next class, tomorrow.

"Man, a essay already? I bet its because you're in the class." Flynn commented before taking a bite of his meatball sub. He then spoke again with a full mouth, having marinara sauce drip out slowly. "The class much hate you."

"Don't remind me." Jack mumbled into the book, not bothering to budge or even glance at Flynn.

"You could of started it yesterday if you actually paid attention in class." Rapunzel lectured, wiping the dripping sauce from Flynn's face. Though its easy for her to say with her practically almost perfect grades and the fact all her teachers, and even the ones who don't have her, love her.

"You know Jack, if you are so worried about this maybe I should help you." Hiccup offered as he stuffed his trash into the now empty paper bag since lunch is almost over. Its been the first couple days, but already he is starting to feel more comfortable at BU and really looks forward to meeting up with the gang at lunch.

Jack looked up this time with a relieved smile on his face. "R-really?"

Hiccup nods in response.

"Oh thank god!" Jack shouted with joy as he glomped the smaller man. " Hic, you're a life savior."

"That's a first." Hiccup mumbled as Jack finally let go of the nerd. "So when should we begin? My next class canceled so any time is good with me."

"We may have to start around seven thirty or so at the library. I have a long class and some hockey practice to do before the first, big game this saturday. Is that good?"

"No thats fine. I like the library."

"Why am I not surprised." Merida commented, looking at the stack of books he had and back at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her comment and began to pack his books into his satchel. The same satchel filled with a sketchbook, a text book, three notebooks, and now two hard cover books. Flynn watches how many things Hiccup had in his satchel and trying to estimate the weight. He wondered how this kid still had noodle arms from carrying around something that probably weighed more than him.

"Wait Jack. Is your game really _this _saturday?" Rapunzel asked him with a look that basically said she won't be able to go. "I thought it was next saturday, because it's my mother's birthday that day and I would rather spend the day with her."

"Oh I almost forget about Mrs. C's b-day. Thats totally fine Punzie. I assume Flynn is going to be there too."

Rapunzel nodded with a slight hum while Flynn looked a bit unpleased. He enjoys Rapunzel's parents for they're very welcoming and accepting of him and his relationship with their precious daughter. But he knows Gothel would be there too and that feeling made him sick to the bone. He'll pray that she would not show up.

"Well enough chit chat. I got tae get tae my next class. Come on Hic, we'll walk together."

"Alright." Hiccup said as he was about to lift his satchel, but was having some difficulty. Before he could even try to move items around to distribute the weight, Flynn grabbed the shoulder straps from Hiccup's grasp and flung the bag over his shoulders. Hiccup didn't even have time to argue how he could carry it just fine or how embarrassing it is for a jock to carry around a nerd's bag, for both him and Merida were already walking off. Rapunzel must of knew Flynn would of done that because she didn't say another word as she went her separate way.

"I would catch up to them before Flynn or Merida steal your collection of books." Jack joked earning a look from the younger male. As Hiccup was going to go after them Jack called out, "Hey, you're going to be there right?"

Hiccup thought for a moment knowing what Jack was talking about. Though he never outspoke his distaste for sporting events he would hope Jack knew him enough to know that it wasn't his type of thing. He was already offering to help with Jack's essay, and back in the days at Berk that meant 'do all the work and let the other person take the credit'. But Hiccup didn't have the heart to deny Jack's request so he just nodded nervously before running off.

Luckily for him both Flynn and Merida waited for Hiccup not far from the cafeteria's entrance. Hiccup walked to them and they went on their way, saying a few things every now and then. Mostly Flynn and Merida were discussing amongst themselves while Hiccup was half listening, half thinking. Actually it was more like ninety nine percent thinking and one percent listening. He was deep in thought to even register that Merida was gone and Flynn ran into a certain someone. A light tap of the shoulder and Hiccup broke out of his thoughts to come eye to eye with a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

"Hello Jackson. I was with Jack not too long ago."

"How wonderful." Jackson chimed, but whether he meant it or not is a mystery. Instead of saying anything else on that matter, he changed the subject. "Where are you two heading off?"

"Anywhere he is. I'm just carrying his things then I have to make a mad dash to the football field." Flynn said, adjusting the shoulder strap that was seeming to want to dig into his skin. _No wonder Hiccup likes to wear oversized sweaters or hoodies, they must of been great cushioning for his boney shoulders from the shoulder strap_, Flynn thought.

"I was plan on going all the way to the library. So you should probably give me back-"

"The library? Aren't you going to meet Jack there at seven or something?"

"Yeah, but I have nothing else to do except to go to the library."

"Nonsense! Why don't you come with me to the auditorium. You can watch me and my friends do some early auditions for the play." Jackson suggest hoping to convince Hiccup to spend some extra time with him before he meets his brother.

"This isn't a lame attempt to get me to audition for Juliet is it?"

"No, not at all. Come on sugar, please. I could use the moral support." Jackson begged with the cutest puppy dog look on his face.

Hiccup couldn't resist and agreed to go with Jackson, who then jumped for joy. He took the bag from Flynn, though Hiccup did make a sad try to grab for it first, and the two headed to the Fine Arts building. Flynn walked away, rubbing his shoulder and silently wished that today was going to be an easy day on the field. A part of him wondered why this boy doesn't have muscles if he carry something that could be so heavy almost everyday. Then again under those oversized sweaters.

Jackson and Hiccup had a conversation on Shakespearean plays and how he played a huge influential on story telling and the many different kind of remakes by Hollywood. Though Jackson did most of the talking, Hiccup happily listen until they made it to their location. Hiccup felt a sense of comfort when they entered, but it slowly faded away as they were heading down the stairs into the basement. He never knew this place even had a basement. And yes, it did look the typical basement you see in horror films with the flickering light in the long, eerie hallway to the big double doors. All was missing was the bloody lettering on the doors and chains keeping it close.

Once they made it to the doors, Jackson opened them revealing not zombies, but instead a small stage with a handful of people dancing on it. Just like another part of the building, there was art hanging on the walls and props strewn about the room. All the lights were off except for the ones aimed at the small stage, but it didn't feel creepy unlike the hallway that led to here. The laughter and smiles that filed the room gave off a new vibe.

"This is the auditorium?" Hiccup questioned at the small room. Yeah, it was bigger than his other classrooms, but for a room meant for places it wasn't that big and the stage was way too small to hold a full set and actors/actresses with it. Not to mention his gaze went to the different types of chair he assumed that was meant for the audience. There was a mixture of plastic and wooden chairs, with a few broken down desks that was missing the whole desk part.

"Sorta. This is where we just do our practicing. The real one is at the Student Union and trust me it's much better. It has a backstage, proper lighting and everything." said a feminine voice. A beautiful woman made her way to them, with a inviting grin and sparkling eyes. "Jackson did you ring a new recruit?"

"Um…actually my name is Hiccup..and I…I don't do much acting."

"I can see that now." She joked with a slight giggle.

"Hiccup this is Mrs. Shrek, but most of us just call her Fiona. She's the professor of the performing arts here." Jackson introduced him to the woman who did a curtsy. He turned from Hiccup to her and began speaking again. "Fiona I invited Hiccup to the auditions because he had nothing else to do."

"I usually don't allow this, but I guess just this once it'll be fine. It would be nice to have a second opinion." Fiona said. She lead Hiccup to the front row right next to her as Jackson made his way to the others on stage. Another woman with ginger hair in braided like Fiona, but nowhere near as red, came up to Jackson and hugged him tightly. Hiccup couldn't deny on the inside a tinge of jealousy perhaps. Fiona filed through papers from a large binder while the students on stage continued what they were doing before. Hiccup silently sat by her, twiddling his thumbs, with no idea what to do at the moment.

In the crowd of people the older students talked amongst themselves.

"What part are you going for Anna?" Once-ler asked.

"Isn't it obvious Oncie? I'm going to try for the part as the fair Juliet." Anna answered flipping one of her braids over her shoulders, eyes half closed. She turned to her boyfriend with a hopeful look on her face. "Are you going for Romeo, Hans?"

"Absolutely!"

Jackson doesn't seem to like Hans answer at all or the idea of him trying out for the part of Romeo, and not for the reasons one might think.

"Actually Anna, remember that I was going to be Romeo?"

"Oh come on Jackson! Wouldn't it be romantic," Anna put great emphasis on romantic by lowering her voice and rubbing a hand on Hans chest while the other held one of his hands, "if Hans play Romeo to my Juliet. You know, like real life?"

"Perhaps he's right my sweet." Hans inserted with a slight frown.

"Wait, what?" Anna frowned in return with much confusion.

"Because if we're on stage together I might not be able to get my hands or lips off of you." Hans cheered back up again as he rubbed her cheek playfully. Anna giggled with a small blush, eating it all up. Jackson ended up sneering with his back turned to the 'happy' couple. He wasn't aware that Hiccup could see Jackson's expression clearly even through the darkness and got the wrong impression.

Everyone stopped what they were doing after a deafening whistle echoed in the room, silencing everyone's words at the moment. Fiona stood up from her seat to make an announcement.

"Alright folks! Remember this is just practice and nothing is going to be final! But if you do a good job and persuade me enough with your acting, that I might think of holding a spot open. With that said figure out whose going first and the rest get in line!" Fiona shouted before seating back down. She sat down like a lady back in the day, with her hands resting in her lap and legs crossed and closed. In fact the way she dressed looked as if she was plucked out some medieval fairytale. Hiccup wouldn't be surprised if her husband was Prince Charming.

Hiccup's attention turned from her and back to the stage where one of the students began to recite some lines. The person seem like he could be doing a good job, but was a bit hard to hear. Unless this person had a megaphone hooked up to him, none in audience wouldn't hear a thing. After the student finished Fiona was writing some things down as the person stood on the stage waiting for some kind of response. He can tell the person felt awkward just waiting for something. Sone kind of response.

"You could of spoke up a little bit more."

Every student felt stun at the critique didn't come from the professor, but the new, young student. The person on the stage felt a bit speechless not sure whether to take this teen seriously or not.

"We had a hard time hearing you. You need to speak up more or no one will be able to hear you. Also your body was very stiff. You should move around more." Hiccup said. The room was full of silence now and it made Hiccup feel uncomfortable. Even Fiona fell silent. Hiccup lowered himself into his seat and placed his feat on the seat as well so his knees can help hide his face. Though the silence was broken by Fiona herself when she talked directly to the student and not at Hiccup.

"I agree with Hiccup. I know you have a natural speaking voice, but that doesn't mean anything if you don't speak up."

"Oh um…okay..I'll do that." The student said as he made his way off stage, no doubt feeling ashamed to be critique by someone who appeared to come right out of high school, which isn't false..

"Whose next?" Fiona called out.

This time a female student stepped onto stage. It was the same girl who hugged Jackson earlier.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." She recited her lines with such a passion that you can feel the romance behind her words. Even without another actor to play Romeo. Though she had been looking at the man with the mad sideburns at the corner of her eyes, probably representing her personal Romeo. A part of him felt relieved that there was no fling between her and Jackson then. When she finished her lines there was another pause of silence. This time Fiona wasn't busy writing anything down, but instead her eyes were fixated on Hiccup, along with everyone else's.

"Well, uh…"

"Anna!" She stated her name with was pronounced in a way he never heard before. It's obvious her name originated from Europe way base on the pronunciation, but she had no accent.

"I really liked your performance. I felt if you are able to do a line reading with 'Romeo', I think you could make some magic." Hiccup critiqued and by the way Anna seemed to glow and Fiona smiled. He did a good job.

"I couldn't say it better. Though I do say you can keep your eyes onto us dear."

Anna blushed, brushing a single strand behind her ear and made her way to the others. Next up was a tall, slender man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Once-ler and I'll be doing some lines from the prince." Once-ler cleared his throat and fixed his fedora before he began his reciting his lines. And each time he spoke it seemed over dramatic and way too cartoony. Hiccup had to bite his lip to keep himself from breaking out laughing. It seem less like he was trying to play a role from one of the greatest tragedies, but a comedy. A certain burnet watched the green eyed teen and couldn't help, but smile at it. "Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbour-stained steel, will they not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts, that quench the fire-"

Once-ler stopped his line reading mid sentence when someone started to laugh. The culprit was no other than Hiccup himself who was trying to cover his mouth while laughing so hard. Once-ler looked angry at him and growled under his breath after Hiccup finally ceased laughing. Hiccup felt intimidated under Once-ler's menacing glare. Anna looked concern and Jackson hadn't stopped smirking.

"I'm sorry about that." Hiccup apologized, "It's just the way you were speaking with those lines, felt unnatural and pretty funny. I think you can be a good actor, but for a part like this, maybe not so much."

"What are you trying to say?" Once-ler asked, with arms placed on his hips and eyebrows burrowed.

"I think what he was trying to say is that you are more fitted to a comedian role." Fiona said.

"Comedian!?"

"Now, now Once-ler Hiccup could of been more considerate on his behavior," She explained giving Hiccup a quick, scornful look, "but I do think you could tweak your performance. Perhaps aim for a different character or just wait until we do a comedy. Which I will make sure to fine a good one to do next."

"You can try for Mercutio. He is both a serious and humorous character." Hiccup suggested, hoping to make amends with Once-ler. The last thing the nerd needs is to make enemies after leaving a while bunch of them back in high school. But Once-ler just scowled and stormed off stage. Hiccup felt bad and wanted to get up, but when he stood up to follow him and say sorry, FIona juster rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to him afterwards. He was always a bit sensitive." Fiona commented. "I want to talk to you later as well."

Hiccup gulped at her comment and knew he was going to get lectured. Just then Jackson took the spot where Once-ler once stood with a proud look on his face. A face saying he has done this about a dozen times before and has no doubt he'll screw up. By the way Anna rolled his eyes, she knew that Jackson had nothing to worry about. But the look on Hans face wished that he'll get ripped a new one. Jackson bowed like a gentleman. He then spoke lines from Romeo and it made Hiccup's heart skip a beat. Jackson said his lines with passion and beauty. There was a reason why he felt with so much pride and he proved it right there on stage. Fiona didn't seem surprised though. Hiccup wondered if he even needed to auditioned because Fiona's expression said that she knew what part he's going to get already. And maybe it was just Hiccup, but he swore as Jackson spoke his lines, he was staring straight at him like how Anna was looking over at Hans while she spoke. Once he finished Hiccup clapped and Fiona follow suite.

"No words Hiccup?" Fiona looked at Hiccup.

"Well…it was…really good. I don't know what to say really." Hiccup said, adjusting his glasses.

Jackson chuckled and just did another bow before returning to Anna and Hans, who got to go next. About a hour later the whole thing was done and everyone was ready to leave to either their next class or home. Fiona wanted to speak with Hiccup until she was called up for a meeting. So his little lecture is rearranged for another day. Hiccup was being walked with Jackson, Anna, Hans, and Once-ler. Once-ler was still mad and walked next to Hans, to get as far from Hiccup as possible. He was unhappy that Hiccup didn't get scolded for earlier.

"Does he hate me now?" Hiccup muttered with a pang of regret. He knew what he did was impolite and he had no intention of laughing like that. A part of him really wanted to go up to Once-ler and properly apologize, yet he was too shy and scared too. For someone so skinny, he looked as if he could knock the poor young teen out cold.

"Oncie? Nah, don't worry about him. He is just being a big grump."

Eventually Hans, Once-ler, and Anna left back to the Student Union for lunch while Jack was going to escort Hiccup to the BU library. Anna and Hiccup shook hands, properly introducing themselves, before parting ways. The two were now walking on the campus's pathway while the sun was setting on a nice, cool fall day.

"So did you really like my performance?" Jackson asked with a certain optimism in his voice.

"Yeah I did." Hiccup blushed, fixing his shoulder strap to avoid direct eye contact with Jackson. "I bet you can be the next Leonardo DiCaprio if you keep it up."

"You think so? Ha! You mean I'll be constantly praised by my great performances, but yet never wins a Oscar. Thanks for that!"

"That is exactly what I mean. Don't worry I'll make you your own little Oscar with your goofy hair and everything."

"Goofy!?" Jackson shouted merrily, as he runs his fingers through his chocolate locks. "If you find my hair goofy then you must think the same with Jack as well?"

Hiccup blushed again, not saying anything back.

They made it to the library before Hiccup could make another retort. They entered the large building with book shelves aligned like dominos, full of knowledge of history and fantasy lands. It was about three stories high filled with more books than Hiccup could read in a lifetime. The two made it to a four seated table near the entrance so whenever Jack arrived he would immediately see the freckled teen. But that still won't be until like a hour and a half till then.

"Thanks for bringing me here Jackson." Hiccup thanked him as he set his satchel on the table and getting out his BU student ID which also acts as a library card. Though he wouldn't need it right away since he'll spend his time reading here and probably will get through the books he wanted to check out. Hiccup went to work on going down one aisle looking at the many book spines. Jackson follows HIccup, watching the nerd pulling out books to read the back cover to see whether or not he'll like it. As Hiccup pulls out books and places them back, Jackson notices something.

"Are you ambidextrous?" Jackson asked with a cocked brow.

"Hm? Oh!" Hiccup was puzzled at first, but figured out what the word was."No, I'm just left handed." Hiccup answered, waving the book that was in his left hand for emphasis.

"Strange, because when you shook both mine and Anna's hand you used your right hand."

"Well most people tend to shake with their right hand. And for a left handed person it can be kind of awkward. At first I never shook people's hand until I realized how off putting it could be. So my friend would help me practice shaking with my right hand and eventually it became natural to me."

Jackson thought for a moment that he can't really think of a person he knew that was left handed. He sure there had to be one considering how many people he knew, but not a face or name came to mind. As Hiccup explained the story he felt kind of bad for him. It almost seemed like Hiccup was talking how he couldn't fit in to something as simple as a handshake and had to change a aspect of himself in order to correct it. So as Hiccup was busy examining a book Jackson put his hand in front of Hiccup's face. At first the young teen was startled and wondered what in the world Jackson was doing. He then realized that Jackson had his left hand out to him.

"Jackson? What are you doing?"

"Waiting for a handshake."

"But you're not left handed."

"No, I'm not. Like how you're not right handed."

Hiccup knew it was useless. So he took Jackson's hand and shook it. But anyone could of guessed it was going to look as awkward that it felt. Jackson had trouble placing his thumb and when they waved their arm up and down, it looked like a jumbled mess. But Hiccup and Jackson were laughing and enjoying themselves. Hiccup slipped his hand from Jackson in order to end the show for anyone passing by.

"Alright that was bad. I had to work on it." Jackson raises his left hand. "How about a high five."

Hiccup raises his left hand, not even trying to reach Jackson's. Though it wasn't the smartest thing he could of done considering that meant Jackson was the one that had to move his left hand to made contact with Hiccup's. Jackson's hand misses Hiccup's and his palm slams into the poor viking's face, squashing his nose a bit and causing his glasses to fall to the ground. Jackson took his hand away and felt guilty and embarrassed. He knelt down to the ground and picked up the glasses and instead of giving it to Hiccup, he brought it to the teen's face.

"I'm so sorry about that sugar. I am so sorry." Jackson pushes some hair behind Hiccup's ears and carefully puts the glasses back on. "Did I hurt you?" Jackson asked with a smile, looking into Hiccup's forest green eyes. Hiccup stared back. Both are blushing.

"A little. You kind of squashed my nose." Hiccup said as he moved the glasses around so the temples rested better on his ears. Jackson could only think one thing, _God he is so cute._ He also wanted to badly peck Hiccup's nose. But Jackson controlled himself.

"Well I gotta go. I'm gonna get my snack on with the gang." Jackson said as he gave Hiccup a quick wave and then run off. Hiccup watched with a warm smile before he went to go get another book from the shelf. Once he came across a book that seemed interesting, Hiccup sat down at the table and cracked it open. But a buzz from his phone stopped him before he could start reading. At first he thought it might of been Jack saying he was coming in early or later, but no it was Jackson. Hiccup read the text.

*I was wondering if you want to help me study this friday.

Hiccup sent a reply and placed his phone back in his satchel then returned to his book. As he read, the sounds of people typing on computers or groups of students talking about school projects they were working on for class were head. Thankfully they were disruptive as Hiccup read.

A long time passed and Hiccup felt a light tap on his shoulder. Hiccup slightly jumped and turned to face the tapper. A forest mixed with a ocean.

"Hey Hic." Jack whispered, "sorry I'm late."

"You're late?" Hiccup searched around for a clock to check the time, hoping he didn't forget to give his dad call.

"It's eight twelve.." Jack informed the semi-frantic Hiccup. "Can you not stay any longer? I don't blame you, it is getting late and-"

"No, no. Just excuse me while I call my dad." Hiccup uttered, pulling out his phone and going through his contact list for home. Surprising, the contact was almost doubled than he originally he had, if not tripled. Again saying how much college life is better for Hiccup than high school. Hiccup walked off to the library's bathroom so he could make his call without disturbing anyone.

"Alright. I'm going to get a computer and get a head start." Jack said as he took Hiccup's satchel with him to the set of computers near them. He logins and opens up the word document so he can start typing right away, but nothing came to mind. All he could think about was Hiccup and how he get to be with him alone. Well kind of. Technically they wouldn't be alone, but it was better than nothing. Though he had been texted by Flynn that Jackson was hanging with Hiccup, which meant his brother got the chance to bond with the cute nerd.

Hiccup returned to Jack and sat next to him. He sees the screen is blank and sighs.

"You know Jack if you're not going to do anything, then might as well hand the keyboard over to me."

"'m gonna do it!" Jack blurted out. " I just need help." Jack scratched his head, looking at the ground. You can tell he felt lost with this paper.

"With what?" Hiccup _asked_

"I don't know what to write about."

"Well did the professor gave you a topic for the assignment or-"

"No," Jack interrupted, "I just had to right about something that is important to me. And I have a idea who that is and I can think of them very clearly, but I can't put those thoughts into words."

"Alright. Who is this person?"

"Emma." Jack smiled such a beautiful smile full of pure affection. Hiccup remember that Jack mentioned him having a little sister and he was sure Jackson did too. But neither of them really had said more than just her name. So Hiccup had a idea how to get Jack to start getting his thoughts onto paper while also learning more about his younger sister. Hiccup secretly took the keyboard from Jack's grasp, who was too deep in his mind, and made a simple request.

"Tell me about Emma, Jack. Maybe we can jolt some ideas down and get a basic outline on this essay huh?"

With that Jack was off like a rocket. First he described how she looked which sounded like a mini, girl version of Jackson. Then he started to explain how the brothers were so excited about their sister begin born. The older members of the family would joke with their parents on how funny it would be if they birth a set of girl triplets. Both DJ and Jack heard it and decided to joke about it with Jackson.

"And the look on his face was so funny! His eyes were so wide and his mouth flew open." Jack snickered as he was remembering all of this. Hiccup couldn't help, but giggle along with him just trying to imagine all of this as he types. He should of known Jack was a prankster even at a young age considering they spent almost a hour discussing all the pranks Jack did to his teachers. But Jack's expression then softens. "Then he started talking about how we all get one each."

"Hm?"

"He was so excited saying we'll each get our own sister to protect and watch over. After that DJ and I had to come clean." Jack said with a sense of guilt in his eyes. "He was so pissed at us. He said he'll never forgive us again." Jack snickers a bit more, brushing some white locks.

"When she was born, we were all enthralled. It was the happiest days in our life. We all took time watching over her and holding her. I was afraid I would drop her when I first held her." Jack kept on going as Hiccup was typing. The nerd was having a hard time to keep on typing on pace with Jack's talking because he was also listening as well. There was a sparkle in Jack's eye as he just kept on going and going about the years with Emma. He mention the time where Emma got lost in a amusement park and the three Overland bothers freaked. Or the time where she had to get her tonsils taken out and the DJ apparently treated her like a princess after the operation. Though then Jack says that he still does that, more so then him or Jackson.

Hours must of passed when Jack finally finished. He had a soft smile and a gentle gleam in his eyes. He checked the time of the clock and it soon disappeared when he noticed it was almost midnight.

"Shit!" Jack cursed loudly and stood up from his chair, forgetting where he was. A simple shush brought him back and sat back down. "Dammit. I spent all those hours rambling and we got nothing done. I'm sorry for wasting your-" Jack's voice trailed off as he say a bunch of things typed on the screen. Hiccup typed the whole essay up and it was around five and a half pages long.

"Aw Hic, you didn't have the do the whole thing for me." Jack groaned, feeling bad he shoved all the work on Hiccup while Jack got lost down memory lane.

"I didn't," Hiccup started to explain,"you did. I simply just typed out what you said expect with a few literary devices thrown in there and better transitions."

Jack gawked at the screen and skimmed through it with a small smile. Hiccup wasn't lying. He basically took what Jack said and just transformed into words, something Jack struggles with. He turns to Hiccup and gave him a big, squeezing hug. Hiccup's face felt warm from the embrace and didn't do anything to hug back, though he really wanted to. But in a public place with eyes watching, Hiccup couldn't bring his arms up to wrap around Jack.. Eventually Jack broke away they hug slowly, as if he was hesitant about it.

"Thanks Hiccup. Really. Though I still feel bad you still basically did everything."

"Well I didn't put your name on it. You could do that part."

"I don't know if I feel comfortable doing that to be honest."

Hiccup gave Jack a reassuring smile, telling Jack it is okay. Though Hiccup has to respect that Jack at least would of felt awful if he did made Hiccup do everything unlike the past jocks he was forced to tutored in the past.

"I better call my dad. I bet he's worried." Hiccup said packing his things up, but keeping four books he got from the library shelves and his BU ID out. Jack on the other hand saved the document and printed it out. While Jack went to the printer to gather his papers, Hiccup checked out two new books and returned the other two. The boys met up back at the table they were originally at.

"I'm sorry if I get you into any trouble Hic."

Hiccup shakes his head, "Don't worry."

Jack walks with Hiccup out of the entrance and Hiccup spots his dad police car.

"There's my dad." Hiccup stated, pointing out the car, but not seeming too excited about it.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jack said in a questioning tone as Hiccup walked down the stairs. Hiccup raised his head up to Jack.

"Yeah. If not, this saturday then." _As long as I'm not grounded._

A smile spread across Jack's face and he nods in response. Hiccup walked to the car, goes inside, and drives off. Jack then makes his way to the Student Union. After reminiscing about Emma for the essay, he couldn't help, but wanted to see her again so badly. He hadn't seen her it probably since last Christmas and that was almost a year ago. In a couple more months it'll be Christmas again. Thats insane to him. Sure they talk on the phone together and face cam every now and then, but that isn't enough. He swears to himself he'll visit home before then and maybe he'll be able to bring a special someone with him.

Jack snaps out of his thoughts when he spots his brother conversing with Anna. She seemed to be encouraging him about something and Jackson's face is blushing. Jack steps up to them.

"Hey Anna. What are you guys talking about?"

"Its nothing important." Jackson quickly said, wanting to end the conversation before it even starts.

"Jackson is just being nervous and stuff. Jack don't you agree that if you like someone you should totally ask them out?" Anna asked and that question hits Jack hard. So he believes that, because he must do it. At the same time he knows Jackson really likes Hiccup like him. If he would say no, then that would be a lie, But if he says yes than Jackson might have a chance of asking Hiccup out before he could.

A long pause and stares.

"Yes." Jack stated, sternly. "Yes if you like someone then you should ask them out. Suck it up and just tell them straight up."

"See Jackson, even Jack agrees." Anna said proudly, crossing her arms. She was unaware that Jack and Jackson are thinking of the same person in mind. "Look Jackson you should ask him out. You said you were going to see him this weekend right?"

"Y-yeah. I don't know." Jackson stuttered, making Anna eye roll. She didn't say anything else though.

Jack and Jackson left to make their way to the late bus. Jack wanted to say thanks to his brother for staying late afterwards for him, but those words didn't pop up. Their bus ride home was silent. It wasn't until they made it to the quiet, lone stairwell of their apartment complex for Jackson to speak up.

"So Jack who were you really talking about when you answered Anna's question?"

"No one in particular. Its just something I believe in." Jack answered, but Jackson wasn't convince. He never thought his white haired brother was a good liar.

"You know Jack I'm not stupid. I get better grades than you," Jackson kind of bragged, " and we're brothers that been living with each other for the past twenty one years. I know when something's wrong."

"Theres nothing wrong. Can we just drop it?" Jack said in a cold manner. You can tell he was getting edgy.

They were silent again as Jackson unlocked the door to the apartment. Again DJ wasn't home yet so the two brothers had the place to themselves. Though whether it was a good or bad thing was unknown Instead of them crashing on the couch together to watch some T.V, the two went their separate ways. Jack entered his bedroom and slammed the door loudly while Jackson went out to their balcony.

The chocolate haired brother looked out at the city as he took a pack of cigarettes out. He lit one up and took a huge huff of smoke, sucking in the intoxication flavor, and blows it out through his nostrils. He wanted to ask Hiccup so badly and that is odd to him. It's not like he haven't liked someone before or asked a person on a date out, he just never felt this nervous about it. He only met the freckled teen not too long ago and he was already drown in infatuation for him. But he didn't feel comfortable asking Hiccup out, because of the face Jack also felt the same way. It was obvious. The way he'll bring him up in conversations or clanged to him like velcro. The cigarette was brought to Jackson's lips again and he took another huff. Jackson was too busy taking in the nicotine to even hear Jack sliding the glass door open and standing next to him.

"I thought you said you'll stop." Jack rested his arms on the balcony railing, adverting his eyes from Jackson's.

"I did. I just only do this when I'm in a garbage mood, alright?" Jackson said, taking in another huff once more. "I had this pack for about a month and I only smoke three from it so far."

"Counting that one?"

Jackson didn't answer it.

"Its no big deal."

"No big deal? You remember when-"

"Let's not go there!" Jackson interrupted Jack angrily. He smashed the cigarette bud into the ashtray. Jack sighed, too tired to steal Jackson's pack away or argue about it with him anymore. Tomorrow when he sees DJ, Jack will consider whether to tell him or not. Though that as if it matters. Not even the punk can make Jackson quit with his hard punches.

"I just wanted to come out here to say that it's….it's okay. Just do it." Jack said, still not staring at Jackson. Jackson didn't even have a moment to question Jack on what he said or why before the white haired male returned to his room.

Jackson went to his own. Hopefully when the new day comes, they'll work things out.


	6. Chapter 6

*Hey sorry I took so long to update, I was busy with a few things with school and my family

*Plus I had a time writing this chapter. I kept retyping things and erasing others. And when I was working on this chapter I would of skipped to future chapters. So all and all this isn't my favorite chapter and I am sorry if it seems rushed, but at least its more of brother centered one and it's fairly short.

*It will take a little while for me to update again (hopefully not too long since I already started on a few of the other chapters already), but when I do update, it will be multiple chapters so it'll be worth the wait. Don't worry there will be tons of Hijack fluff and stuff to come. And yes Hiccup will finally get to meet DJ soon because I know a lot of people have been asking about that.

*Anyways I want to thank for the favs and follows, and the reviews, they are always nice to read.

* * *

DJ woke in his own puddle of stinky, hot sweat that soaked the sheets beneath his lying form. His whole room smelled like puke and alcohol and it was absolutely wretched. The punk sat up, but a little bit too quickly and his mind started to spin. He held his head and took a deep breath to hopefully stop the world from spinning so much. It took awhile, but DJ did groggily got out of bed. He threw off his dirty tank top and put on a cleaner one. Though he still reeked badly and he hoped that neither of his brothers are awake or around to see him in his hangover state. It would only encourage their bad habits.

DJ exited his bedroom and shambled into the kitchen with a dry throat and a pounding headache. He grabbed a empty glass and filled it with water from the faucet. DJ then went into the bathroom and searched for the tylenol in the medicine cabinet. He dug through out the three shelves, but couldn't find the bottle.

"Fuck." DJ cursed under his breath, closing the medicine cabinet door. He entered the living room area, still feeling drowsy. A simple shake noise, like a maraca, raised his head up. Up to see Jack lounging on the sofa with the pill bottle in hand.

"Looking for this?" Jack asked to help bring DJ to his proper senses. He then under toss the bottle to DJ who fumbled with it a bit. "You got a hangover, didn't ya? Party a little too hard huh?" Jack joked in a dry manner.

DJ nodded as he shallowed the pills and sipped some water so it can help the pills flow down his throat. "Are you pissed now?"

"Yeah, but not at you." Jack answered as he laid on the couch, staring at the slow moving ceiling fan.

"At Jackson?" DJ took a glance to find Jackson's room empty. He assumed he must be at work already.

"No, myself."

DJ knew it was now time to intervene. He pushed Jack's feet to the ground making the white haired male sit up, angrily. DJ plopped himself down where Jack's feet were and began to pry with a crowbar of questions.

"What happened? Did you fuck up again?"

"Yeah I did. I gave Jackson the cold shoulder for no damn reason."

"For no damn reason, eh? Is that a way of saying that you really did have a reason and just don't want to tell or..?"

"Well, its not like I didn't jump on his case out of the blue, but it was uncalled for." Jack admitted. Even though he is jealous of his brother getting closer to Hiccup and has a bigger chance at the nerd than him, it still doesn't give Jack a good excuse for his actions. Also that wasn't even why he acted the way he did. But he doesn't quite know why Jackson did. Sure they fought over things such as who turn it was to play or over the last cookie (even till this day they still do that), but that was normal for brothers. Fighting over a crush, isn't a thing unheard of, but a thing that never occurred between the Overland brothers since they would never sink that low.

"Look whatever you two are having hissy fits over, just talk about it."

"I wanted to!" Jack tried to defend himself. "But by the time I woke up, Jackson was already gone."

"Talk about it at school you big dummy. You guys go to the same school."

"Yeah, but we barely see each other."

"Make sure you see one another then!" DJ yelled, stretching his arms and creates a low popping sound. "Speaking of school, shouldn't you be there by now?"

Jack gave a nervous chuckle, but only got a glare from DJ.

"I'm going! Its not like I'm not skipping any classes." Jack hopped off the couch. "Take a shower by the way. You smell like shit." he commented and hurried to his room before DJ could do anything back. Not like he doesn't already agree with that statement.

DJ went back into the bathroom and ran himself a nice cool shower. While DJ was showering to rid himself of the stink and relax his muscles, there was rapid knocking on their door. Though DJ couldn't answer due to him unable to hear it and the fact he was completely naked too, Jack was nice enough to open the door. What stood on the other side was a ecstatic, colorful haired, indian beauty. Her smile widen to reveal a perfect set of chompers.

"Jack!" she excitedly shouted, embracing the white haired male in a loving and tight hug.

"Tooth!" Jack squeaked out, pulling himself out of Tina's gasp. Despite how tiny she was, the chick was strong and her hugs could put you in a love chokehold. "DJ is in the shower right now. He should be done soon."

"What makes you think I came for him. What if I came to see you." Tina joked as she plops down on the soft couch cushions.

"Well sorry to disappoint you honey, but I'm heading off to school. Catch ya later though." Jack said, slipping on a brown jacket over his usual blue hoodie. He waved goodbye to Tina and exited the apartment room.

Jack took the bus to BU and went straight to work on looking for his brother. The first place Jack searched at was the auditorium, but Jackson wasn't there. None of the people who were there, that would often converse with Jackson, had no clue where he was either. Jack then had to maneuver himself through the crowded hallways. Though Jack wasn't doing all that good of a job when he knocked into a unsuspecting person.

That unsuspecting person was none other than Elsa. When Jack saw he accidentally bumped into her, he apologized fast.

"God I am sorry about that."

"Jack it's fine. Just say 'pardon me' next time." Elsa said in calm tone, to reassure Jack that she was okay and not upset. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Trying to find my brother. Have you seen him?"

"I think I spotted him at the central fountain."

"Oh shit, really? Aw thanks Elsa." Jack said, both sounded relieved and frightened. Before Elsa could ask why he wanted to know so badly int he first place Jack already disappeared from the scene.

Jack sped through the building, exited to the outside world, and made his way to the central fountain in about fifteen minutes or so. But when he got there, he couldn't find Jackson anywhere. Either Elsa was mistaken or Jackson left before Jack arrived.

After awhile Jack gave up on trying to find Jackson for the time being and went along his school day as normal. Not much exciting things happen. He is going to have some hockey practice later and maybe he'll hang out with some friends depending on his mood. Jack even met up with Hiccup. It lifted his spirits up for the time being.

"Hey Frosty!" Hiccup greeted the older male with a cheery smile. He must not be aware that he and his chocolate haired counterpart are unhappy with one another right now. "I was hoping to catch you before I have to get to class."

"Glad you did." _So glad you did. _"I really want to thank you again for staying late with me on my paper. How pissed was your dad?" Jack asked both in a joking and concern manner. He really doesn't want his father to be too mad at him so neither him and his brother can't see Hiccup anymore.

"He wasn't too furious." Hiccup gave a quick shrugged before continuing, "he is going to allow me to study with Jackson tomorrow, but I can't stay with him as late and have to call more often."

Jack nods in response. He really kind of wanted to just talk to Hiccup, but the mentioning of the study 'date', he had with his brother, tomorrow, told Jack what he really should be doing right now.

"Hey Hiccup have you seen Jackson?"

"Yeah. I saw him at the coffee shop. But that is basically it. He seems kind of out of it."

Jack sighs. _Great. He's basically avoiding everyone then._

"Whats wrong Jack? You seem out of it too?"

"Its nothing really."

Hiccup takes a deep sigh. "Well I got to get to class now. I'll text you later." Hiccup said as he separates from Jack to his next class. Which is good for Jack because he better make his way to hockey practice. It'll be a good way to let off all his built up frustration On the way Jack checked his phone for any messages from his brother. He didn't feel his phone vibrating or ringing, but he figured he'll make sure anyways. And as expected, he didn't get any messages from Jackson. Though he did get a lot from Elsa. He decided to read them.

*Hey Jack

*Heard you still haven't found Jackson yet, sorry =(

*Need any help?

Jack replied to her saying he doesn't need any help. He was just going to let his brother be for now. They live together so he'll be able to see him. Unless Jackson locks himself in his room before he can get any words in. But Jack completely blocks that out of his mind as he reaches the locker room in the BU ice ring where the hockey team, and other ice related sports, do their practice. Jack goes to his locker and rummages through his things, not noticing Kristoff standing nearby.

"Hey there Jack." the muscular blonde greeted. He is completely unaware of the fighting between the brothers which Jack likes. It means he wouldn't have to be reminded and can go on practice as usual. "Coach is going to put us through a lot of bullshit today."

"Sounds like big fun." Jack joked, as he strip away his clothes into clothes more suitable for practice. Both him and Kristoff grabbed their hockey sticks and got out on the ring.

This is exactly what Jack needed. He was able to let out his built up frustration on the ice ring. Though his play is suffering. When he would try to shoot the hockey puck into the net, he would miss pretty badly. But in terms of stealing the puck from other players, he got that done just fine though it was a bit aggressive. The coach sense there was something bothering him. After a long time of practice, Jack was pulled aside to get a long lecture. It was really stupid and pointless. The coach basically said that Jack's actions are not excusable and that he must do better when the actual game came. Most of the things that coach spurred out went into one ear and out the other.

Jack was then let go, he was in the locker room all alone to get dress. Once fully dressed in proper clothes Jack went to his last class of the night which was English. The essay, that Hiccup helped him with, was clutched in his hands. He almost felt like he should of just hide it and lied to Mr. Black that he just forgot to do it. But that wouldn't feel right either. When everyone was turning their papers on the professors, Jack also placed his on the growing stack.

The students sat down in their seats ,when they were done turning their essays in, and the class went on as normal. Mr. Black read some quotes of famous writers, talked about a couple writing techniques, and then explained some links they needed to check out for their future essay. Jack and Guy would talk every now and then when Mr. Black wasn't paying attention. Similar to Kristoff, Guy was also not informed of the fight as well. But he really felt like he should talk about this to someone.

Jack nerves were feeling tangled with one another. He'll have to meet up with his brother at the bus stop soon. Jack had still had no idea what he was going to say to Jackson. If he even has a chance or it might be a night of silence between them. During one of the times Mr. Black was facing the board behind him, Guy lightly tapped Jack's shoulders, now feeling how tense they were. Jack turned to face his friend and spoke in a low whisper.

"What?"

"Dude you aright? You seem tense."

"Tense? I'm not tense."

Guy didn't buy that.

"Okay, okay," Jack started, "I might be a little tense. I don't want to go into much detail, but Jackson and I are kind of fighting right now."

"Over what?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but he wasn't too sure. After a whole day had almost passed Jack still had no idea what Jackson problem was. Could it be about Hiccup? In just a short amount of time were they really going to fight over him? No. Jack knew for one that couldn't be it. Jackson isn't like that. Jack wanted to think it could be the fact that Jack brought up the incident with Jackson after the last time he smoked. But he was uneasy with him before then. When Jack didn't really give Guy a answer, he figured either Jack didn't know or was just unsure.

Guy just shrugged it off, basically telling Jack that he didn't have to respond. Good thing too because the class just ended. As Jack and Guy left to go their own ways, Guy give his friend a reassuring pat on the back. It wasn't anything special, but it was something.

Jack makes his way to the bus stop and spots Jackson standing with a couple of either people. Jack didn't want to bring up their fight in public right now so he figures he'll wait to talk to his brother until they get home. Jack doesn't speak a word or even make any gestures to Jackson, just only stands by him like usual. And also like usual they they sat together on the bus, but there was a decent size of space between them. Once they got home is when Jackson took no time to just speed on ahead of Jack up to their apartments.

Now somewhat alone, the white haired male took initiative to speak up towards his chocolate haired counterpart.

"Whoa you slow down there speedy. We're going to the same place."

"Not if I get there fist."

"That doesn't make any sense." Jack said, picking up his pace as well. He makes it to Jackson and grabs his arm right when they were in front of their door. "Is this how it's going to be for the rest of the night?" Jack said in a low, hushed tone.

"Let me go."

"How about you tell me why you're pissed and then I will."

Jackson is now desperately trying to pull his arm out of Jack's gasp, but his brother held on tightly. During the time Jackson tried to break free, he ended up banging into the wall a bit. This brought attention to a certain someone. The brothers little scuffle ended with a messy haired, unhappy looking punk opened the door to their apartment.

"Are you shitting me right now? Get the fuck inside."

Jack lets Jackson go and they stepped inside past DJ. DJ shuts the door and turns to his brothers who were heading to their separate rooms, probably going to go and lock their doors.

"Hold up!" DJ shouted, making both his brothers stop in their place with grumpy expressions. "You two are not going anywhere. Both of you sit down on that couch. We're going to have a nice talk."

Jack and Jackson let out a heavy groan and they made their way to the couch. Jack climbs over the top of the couch and plops down while Jackson just simply went around like a normal person.

DJ sat in the matching sofa chair diagonal from them.

"Okay. I talked with Jack this morning and he told me he was going to talk to you Jackson. Either he said something really stupid or you two didn't get to discuss anything. So which is it?"

Neither of the two brothers said a word.

"Okay. Answer me this, why are you two pissed?"

The boys were still silent, but not cause they were ignoring DJ.

"Is this how it's going to be? Fine then. I'm leaving." DJ said as he got up from his seat. "Its my night off and I am going to fucking enjoy it. You two can do whatever." With that said DJ went to his room, leaving his brothers by themselves.

Jack ruffles his hair and lets out a deep sigh. "I sure do put the Jack in jackass, huh?"

It was a dry joke, but Jackson lets out a low chuckle anyways.

"Not completely. This wasn't one sided."

There was a little silence between them. Both are thinking on what they should say next.

"Jackson, I never wanted to make you bad or hurt you."

"I know. And I never wanted to take anything from you."

"You haven't took anything from me."

"Well you sure acted like I did." Jackson commented.

"Wait you thought I was-" Jack interrupted himself, "I wasn't mad about that." Did Jackson really think that Jack would be angry at him for liking Hiccup too? I mean Jack just thinks Hiccup is cute. Nothing more. At least he tries to keep telling himself that. Though he does enjoy his company very much as well, he's not ashamed to admit that. Jack thought his brother would know better that he would never let someone come between them.

Jackson seemed confused. "If you weren't mad about that? Then what was it then?"

"Well Hiccup helped me write my essay for English and it was about Emma. It just got me thinking about we barely seem to ever visit home unless it's a holiday. When Anna asked the question I was just took by surprise. By no means would I ever be jealous of you." _At least not enough to not talk with you ever again._

"Then I got angry for apparently no reason which rubbed off on you, didn't it?"

"Seems that way."

There was another pause as Jackson was still contemplating all of this.

"Damn I guess I am stupid." Jackson said with cheery smile that could brighten one's day.

Jack and Jackson shared a laugh and a hug. DJ watched the whole scene with his door cracked open and smiled. He was happy that his brothers forgave each other. He can rest easy tonight then.


End file.
